The RWBY Bandit (Being Remade!)
by Cloneguy
Summary: Guess what! I'm not dead yet! While this story will remain up for the time being, it is being remade into a newer and slightly better version! Anyways, stay cheeki breeki comrades! -Cloneguy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Cheekiest Of Them All**

* * *

 **[Location Unknown, Midnight]**

* * *

Adam Cry woke up with a throbbing headache, it wasn't a surprise consider he had stayed up 12 hours during midnight to play some CS:GO. What was a surprise was the fact he was laying down on grass instead of his cold apartment floor and the fact the moon was shattered.

"Jesus, what kind of drugs did I take?" Adam quickly looked at his surroundings, quickly noticing the gigantic shattered moon. The last thing he remembered was playing some CS:GO while looking at some S.T.A.L.K.E.R mods. He also remembered that his brother was bringing some vodka over to drink with him.

' _Oh dear god, am I in RWBY?_ ' Adam mentally asked himself. Something beeped in his pocket, it looked exactly like something out of S.T.A.L.K.E.R Call of Pripyat. He quickly recognized it as the PDA from S.T.A.L.K.E.R, also noting the fact he was wearing what seemed to be a SEVA suit, which was basically an advanced hazmat suit mixed with body armor.

"So, I end up in RWBY wearing a SEVA suit. What's next? I get the 'Gamer' abilities too?" Adam said, before quickly realizing that might be an actual possibility. And, due to the fact he was already inside an anime and wearing a videogame suit, it wouldn't be a surprise if that was an actual thing before quickly whispering, "Status Screen." No such luck however as the screen never appeared,

"Huh, well at least that rules out one possibility. And the less headaches I have to deal with." Adam said before getting up from the grass. He felt something heavy behind his back however as he nearly fell over on his ass. Looking behind him, he saw a rather iconic Soviet Avtomat Kalashnikov hanging over his shoulder with a strap. Luckily, he had already knew how to fire assault rifles thanks to various firing ranges near his home. He examined the rifle, and to his surprise, it seemed to be factory-new considering the fact Remnant never made these sorts of things. However that brought up another problem, did Remnant make ammunition for these types of weapons and did the rifle accept Dust cartridges?

"Oh well, another problem for another time." Adam said before checking his SEVA suit for any damages, before finding the most valuable object to him ever…

"Ah ha! I still have my vodka!" Adam said, taking out a rather large bottle of vodka triumphantly. He consumed half of his precious vodka that held so dear to him before stopping to question himself, "Wait, does Remnant produce vodka? If not, then I better save this for celebrations and whatnot." Adam put his favorite Kalashnikov vodka back within his SEVA suit.

"Anyways, I better see what kind of goddamned quests I have to do if this is anything like S.T.A.L.K.E.R." Adam talked to himself before looking at his PDA, and as expected, he had a single question waiting for him. ' **Get to the nearest town before the next emission arrives** '. Adam looked over the objective heading towards Beac- Wait, emission? Adam blinked twice, before looking at the sky around him. It was a clear night sky with the only thing being the shattered moon,

"Wait, an emission is a wave of radiation in S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Does this mean instead of radiation there is a wave of Grimm?" Adam quickly looked around, noting the red eyes within the densely packed forest. This was his signal to run towards the nearest town or civilization while shouting at the top of his lungs, " _Grebanyy Suka_ _!"_

* * *

 **[Vale, Midnight]**

* * *

Adam 'Vladimir' Cry was not a happy man. He had to run over 4 miles before arriving at a town to avoid the horde of Grimm that was following him, he was out of breath, tired, and bitchy as all hell. Adam muttered under his breath, " _Trakhni menya_." He was currently within the middle of town, checking out his PDA. The objective had been completed, however tabs on the top of the PDA had appeared, 'Inventory, GPS, Stats' Adam read off from the PDA. He sighed before thinking to himself,

' _Oh well, atleast I don't have to shout whenever I want options to appear. Anyways, how the hell happens if I lose my PDA and how the hell do I use inventory?'_ Adam thought, before doing a quick experiment. He looked at his inventory, seeing how the SEVA suit was still equipped within his body armor slot. He dragged it to his inventory and suddenly the suit simply disappeared from his body. He was now back to wearing a simple brown bandit outfit minus the ski mask and felt much lighter after taking off the SEVA suit. He also thought of dragging his AK off to his inventory before realizing what a bad idea that would be considering the amount of Grimm. For now, he was content looking like a bandit carrying a standard AK before realizing something,

"Wait, does this mean I have to _help_ Remnant and RWBY out now?" Adam said quietly to himself before realizing that would have to be the case. He put his hands on his forehead and groaned, he did _not_ want to be part of some goddamned story. However this gave him the excuse to _actually_ do something with his life however considering within reality you can't just simply become a bandit wandering wastelands without being arrested for some bullshit. He checked his PDA inventory looking at his ammo cache before nearly fainting, he had over a thousand rounds within his inventory and five hundred extra of armor piercing. However something he noticed was a tiny little description at the bottom of the ammunition icon saying, ' _Non-Dust_ '.

Great, no dust for ammunition, however he was thankful for the fact that he was given ammo in the first place. However he didn't know how effective it would be against Grimm or Aura enhanced people. Another problem would be the gunpowder and ammunition supplies if the rifle didn't accept Dust rounds, and he certainly did not want to lose his new shiny Kalashnikov if he had to participate in a battle. After a few moments of thinking, Adam looked back at his PDA to find he _indeed_ have a stats menu based off the 'Gamer' webcomic.

"Oh great, I _do_ have the ability of a gamer, _fantastic_." Adam said sarcastically, in truth, it would've been better if he was able to bring his brother along for the ride. Although, thinking about it, it would've been a terrible idea considering how much of a pyromaniac he is and his obsession with masks. Adam clapped his hands together before stating,

"Whelp, time to start my _crazy_ adventure!" Adam shouted, gaining a few looks at those who were still out during midnight. However, he had to find a hotel first, he might've not felt tired but his mind told him to go to sleep.

A few moments of walking around, Adam found a store which he recognized all too well from RWBY, 'From Dust Till Dawn' the illuminated sign said. He frowned, with his luck he knew exactly what was going to happen. He watched as a little girl with a red cape with a black and red ski- Er, combat skirt entered the store. He sighed as he checked his stats quickly before noticing something which he should've noticed earlier, he was only level one. Quickly Adam's mind went to panic mode as he realized something at the same time, he was fucking _weaker_ than Jaune! However, as he started to settle down, he realized he had probably the turning factor if the fight with Torchwick ever came, his Avtomat Kalashnikov. He quickly equipped his SEVA suit which surprisingly had been modified to hold 5 artifacts, not like he was ever going to find any in Remnant, and headed towards the store.

Ruby Rose was not the most attentive person when it came to her surroundings, especially when she didn't notice an armored person wearing a dark green suit walking into the store. For now, she was too busy reading a magazine about weapons whilst listening to her music. However Ruby felt a slight tapping at her shoulder and came face-to-face with a person wearing some red glasses,

"Yes?" Ruby asked curious on what he wanted.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The man with glasses shouted at her violently.

"Are you… robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Ooohhh." That was all that Ruby said, before a man with dark green armor knocked the guy on the head with a strange looking rifle. The masked figure looked at Ruby before asking,

"Hey, want to help me deal with the guys outside?" Ruby looked at him before gently nodding her head.

Within a few short moments, Torchwick saw one of his goons flying out the window of the Dust shop. He saw a little girl in red and a strange individual wearing some sort of military armor. He was slightly annoyed that he couldn't have this operation go smoothly,

"Okayyy…" Torchwick said before staring at the other goons and shouted at them. "Get them!"

Ruby and Adam were surrounded by goons, however Adam had quickly dispatched his side with his Avtomat Kalashnikov while Ruby on the other hand had also taken them out rather quickly with a rather large scythe, which didn't bother Adam with the fact it was so huge. Torchwick looked down at his used-to-be goons in shame,

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Torchwick muttered to himself before looking at Adam and Ruby, "Well, Red and Green, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" Torchwick opened up his cane to reveal a small crosshair sight attached to the end of it, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Torchwick said as he fired a round near Ruby and Adam.

Adam dodged the round while Ruby had leaped over the blast radius. After looking around, Ruby had spotted Torchwick climbing a ladder off the side of a building before looking at the old man in the shop,

"You okay if we go after him?" Ruby asked, getting a nod from the old man as an _ok_.

"Wait, I neve-" Adam didn't finish as he was practically dragged with Ruby to go after Torchwick. Disoriented, Adam looked around to see Torchwick had gotten to the edge of the building before Ruby shouted, "Hey!" Looking to find the source of the voice, Torchwick looked at Ruby or 'Red' and scoffed,

"Persistent..." Torchwick said as a Bullhead rose behind him, he stepped onto the Bullhead which had it's doors open and shouted as he threw a red Dust crystal, "End of the line, Red and Green." Torchwick shot at the crystal, which resulted with a large explosion on top of the tower. Torchwick laughed before noticing something on the roof which he called out to the pilot,

"We got a huntress!" Roman shouted before a woman in a purple cape summoned a blast above the craft, causing what was essentially a deadly hailstorm above the craft. However the pilot, which was a woman in a red dress, caused a giant fireball to head towards the purple dressed woman. As Adam was watching all this, he checked his stats casually and found he had increased to wait… Level 20 already? The hell did he reach level 20 so easily? However, before he could ask another question to himself, he was shoved out of the way of a giant explosion of fiery hell to see the Bullhead start to fly off. He raised his rifle and shot at hit, causing it minor damage but seemingly hit a pipe within it as it was now leaking, Dust?

"Your a Huntress!" Ruby shouted with joy as she looked upon the purple dressed woman, "Can I have your autograph?"

Adam facepalmed, seeing how they were probably going to be interrogated about the whole situation. However he couldn't help but also smile at the little girl's enthusiasm as they were walking away to probably the nearest police station.

* * *

 **Hello! This is Cloneguy here!**

 **I just wanted to say that this is my first, well, technically second fan fiction story. If you liked this story or not, please send me a PM or leave a review on how my writing is! And if you really liked it, favorite and share it with your friends!**

 **This is Cloneguy, signing off.**

 **P.S. I'm not actually Russian, I used google translate for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Introductions And More Cheekiness**

* * *

 **[Time/Location Unknown]**

* * *

As Adam was placed next to the little red-haired girl within a grey interrogation room, he thought it would be a good idea to introduce himself to her, although he already knew her name from the show,

"Anyways, so I never got your name. Mind telling me what it is miss…" Adam asked from beyond the mask.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby said, "What's yours?"

"Well, you can call me Adam, my full name is Adam Cry."

"Adam Cry? That's an unusual name, along with whatever you're wearing." Ruby said before gasping,

"Are you an alien?" Ruby asked curiously, looking at him.

"No, I'm not an alien."

"Secret Atlas Agent?"

"Nope." Adam chuckled, no doubt the armor would raise some suspicion, but he didn't care for the moment if anyone knew he was from another dimension or even another reality. He looked at his PDA before getting yet another question from the enthusiastic Ruby,

"What's that?" She asked while pointing at the PDA.

"It's a PDA."

"But don't you have a scroll for you contacts and stuff?"

"Nope."

"Whaattt...?" Ruby looked at him with questioning eyes, "But everyone in Remnant has a Scroll."

"Well you can exclude me." Adam replied, "Anyways, I'm going to look over some stuff."

"Okay." Ruby Rose meekly replied before putting her head on her arms.

Adam took off his mask to take a closer look at his PDA without having to see through a slightly foggy mask. As Adam looked at his PDA, he noticed a few extra tabs on the top of the small screen. He pressed a 'Settings' tab before viewing what was in store for him.

 **[Settings]**

 **[S.T.A.L.K.E.R [On/** _Off_ **] ]**

 **[Gamer [** _On_ **/Off] ]**

 **[Gamer miscellaneous [On** / _Off_ _ **]**_ **]**

 **Volume [|||-]**

Adam looked at the settings before noticing something, he saw that 'Gamer' had been turned off. Does this mean that 'Gamer' mechanics would kick in rather than the regular S.T.A.L.K.E.R menu on the small PDA? Not wanting to have to deal with annoying screens, he check another tab which said 'stats'. He saw his stats in what one would expect from the 'Gamer' webcomic.

 **[Stats]**

 **Name : John 'Vladimir' Cry**

 **Job : Bandit**

 **Level : LV 20** **Next Level : 73.36%**

 **Title : Cheeki Breeki Bandit - 50% More EXP when battling with bandits.**

 **HP :8,760/10,000**

 **MP : 3,000/3,000**

 **AP : 0/0**

 **STR : 8**

 **VIT : 5**

 **AGI :3**

 **INT :10**

 **WIS : 5**

 **LUCK : 5**

 **Point : 50**

 **Lien : 1,000**

After looking at it for a moment, Adam realized something. How in the hell did he have 10,000 hit points if his vitality was only level 5? ' _Damn, I must be seriously overpowered._ ' Adam mentally said to himself before pouring his points into his stats.

 **Name : John 'Vladimir' Cry**

 **Job : Bandit**

 **Level : LV 20** **Next Level : 73.36%**

 **Title : Cheeki Breeki Bandit - 50% More EXP when battling with bandits.**

 **HP :10,000/16,000**

 **MP : 3,000/6,000**

 **AP : 0/0**

 **STR : 18**

 **VIT : 12**

 **AGI :10**

 **INT :18**

 **WIS : 10**

 **LUCK : 10**

 **Point : 10**

 **Lien : 1,000**

After putting his points and saving a few, he checked to see he also had a few new skills he didn't even realized he had. However a few of them didn't come at a surprise though.

 **[Skills]**

 **Ranged Weaponry Mastery (Passive) LVL 5 EXP: 61.36%**

 **Any type of ranged weaponry including bows, assault rifles, and others accuracy are increased by 2% per level. [Total : 10%]**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) LVL MAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful mind state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) LVL MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

As Adam was looking over some skills he noticed that two of them was rather… Unusual.

 **Cheeki Breeki Bandits (Active) LVL 1 EXP : 0%**

 **Granted by lord of the slav superstars himself Boris. This ability allows the user to summon Cheeki Breeki bandits to their aid for whatever activity they are currently doing. The ally's skills and stats depend on what the main user own skills and starts are.**

 **Increased bandit count every 5 Levels.**

 **Limitless bandits by level 50.**

 **[Current Bandit Limit : 5]**

 **Cheeki Breekiness (Passive) LVL 2 EXP : 21.26%**

 **Granted by lord of the slav superstars himself Boris. This ability allows the user to regenerate AP/MP whilst drinking any Vodka at the cost of being slightly shaky vision. This ability also allows any alcoholic beverages to cure radiation. (Somehow)**

As Adam was looking over these stats, he checked back into reality to see that the same woman with purple cape had re-entered the room. The woman spoke briefly to both of them,

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, both of you. You put yourselves and others in great danger." She spoke before Ruby interrupted,

"They started it!" Ruby loudly said before the mysterious woman spoke again.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back…" She said before noticing Ruby smiling "...And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrated by using her riding crop to nearly hit Ruby's hand which had startled her.

"But.. there is someone here who would like to meet you two." The woman said before a tall man dressed in a black and green suit entered the room holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Completely ignoring Adam, he leaned over towards Ruby before stating something very curious,

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes." Ruby was confused at this,

"Uh, um..."

"So!" The odd man began, "Where did you learn how to do this?" The man showed a video of Ruby and Adam fighting off Torchwick's goons.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby replied,

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see…" The suited man put the plate of cookies onto the table. Ruby at first, stared at them rather hesitantly before grabbing as many as she could.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…"

"Oh! That's my uncle!" Ruby said, mumbling through her mouth before swallowing, embarrassed, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby said doing action poses before the man spoke again.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Ruby said, accelerating in her speaking while holding a smile,

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" Ruby giggled lightly before continuing with her talk.

"I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh** , you know!" She finished, holding probably the most adorable face he ever saw Adam thought. Both the tall figure and the woman looked at her, almost looking as if they were studying her.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked Ruby.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin smiled at Ruby Rose before saying in a rather friendly tone, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked her.

"More than anything." Ruby said, eyes wide with excitement and joy.

"Well, okay." Ozpin said before looking over at Adam, "And you, If you were younger I might've asked you to join also as a student because of your actions today."

Adam looked into his glasses before responding, "Yeah, well seems I might be a bit too old for that now huh?"

"Well, you could still join." Ozpin said before pausing, "As a substitute teacher."

"Wait what?" Adam asked surprised considering on how inexperienced he was.

"So, will you join Beacon Academy as a substitute teacher?" Ozpin said, "Of course, you will be paid the average wage and given an office of your own."

Adam looked into his eyes trying to find to see if this was a lie or perhaps even a joke. Of course, this was a serious offer made by Ozpin. Adam looked him in the eyes before stating,

"I… Need a moment to think about this Mr. Ozpin" Adam said, "I don't think I'm just quite ready yet to join Beacon Academy."

"I see." Ozpin said, lowering his glasses to get a good look at the man, "Anyways, if you accept the offer, come see meat Beacon Academy." Ozpin finished before exiting the room along with Glynda Goodwitch. Before regular police entered the interrogation room to ask them about what happened that night.

After a little while, Ruby and Adam were released from the local police station. Ruby had squealed in joy before being asked by Adam who was trying to act as if he didn't know the place,

"So, what's so special about an academy?" Adam asked, before getting a gasp from the energetic little girl.

"What's so special about it?! It's the most prestigious Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses!" She said before staring at him, "You _are_ an alien!"

"No, I'm not" Adam said calmly, "I just simply never heard of Beacon Academy."

"That's why you're an alien! Everyone in Remnant knows about Beacon Academy!" Adam facepalmed, "Anyways, I have to get going now. See you later Ruby" He stated before starting to walk off into a random street.

"Bye Adam! Perhaps I'll see you later!" The little reaper said before disappearing into an alleyways leaving a trail of rose petals.

After looking for a cheap hotel, Adam had found himself in a comfortable room with his armor off looking himself in the mirror. He was fairly buff, however something odd he noticed was the amount of scars he had after the encounter with Grimm. Adam sighed, before realizing something he should've done a _long_ time ago. He looked at the mirror before saying something that only a few people would understand, "Ahh Nuu Cheeki Breeki Iv Damke!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door, reluctantly he went to the door to open it. Before five people with various clothing articles and ski masks tumbled into his room, all of them carrying Avtomat Kalashnikovs. Weakly, one of the bandits said, " _Privet, tovarishch_." Before all of them stood up with AKs in their hands. 'Observing' them, he noticed that they were all level 10 with a rather low INT points, _ouch_.

"Comrade, we are here to help you!" One of them in an orange hoodie had said. Adam nodded in approval before saying,

"So, you're here to help me right?" He asked earning a nod from all of them, "Well then, I need you guys to help me grind some Grimm."

* * *

 **[10 Hours Later]**

* * *

After returning to his room along with 5 other people, he checked his stats after the massive amount of grinding he had done. He was tired, but it didn't matter because he was too happy he had overpowered abilities.

 **Name : John 'Vladimir' Cry**

 **Job : Bandit**

 **Level : LV 50** **Next Level : 1.52%**

 **Title : Cheeki Breeki Bandit - 50% More EXP when battling with bandits.**

 **HP :5,530/16,000**

 **MP : 1,500/6,000**

 **AP : 0/0**

 **STR : 18**

 **VIT : 12**

 **AGI :10**

 **INT :18**

 **WIS : 10**

 **LUCK : 10**

 **Point : 100**

 **Lien : 50,000,000**

' _Holy crap_ ', Adam realized he was now level 50 compared to the other weaker bandits. He didn't have any pop-ups appear but he checked the stats to see that the other bandits were now level 20 with roughly the same stats as he had. He chuckled, at this rate, he was going to become the most powerful person within Remnant before realizing something crucial… He didn't have a transforming weapon, and he certainly as hell didn't put his points in yet. However, he did bring back a shit ton of comics, magazine, books, and even a dictionary. But one thing is for certain, he was practically _cheating_ Remnant and he had one broken-ass game.

After 'consuming' a boatload of books and leveling his stats, he felt as if he was practically a _god_ now. He had brought some materials to help create some new ammunition but he desperately needed new supplies, however he was going to worry about that later as he was checking his stats.

 **Name : John 'Vladimir' Cry**

 **Job : Bandit**

 **Level : LV 50** **Next Level : 1.52%**

 **Title : Cheeki Breeki Bandit - 50% More EXP when battling with bandits.**

 **HP :15,000/42,000**

 **MP :10,000/32,000**

 **AP : 0/0**

 **STR : 30**

 **VIT : 32**

 **AGI : 30**

 **INT : 46**

 **WIS : 30**

 **LUCK : 20**

 **Point : 0**

 **Lien : 50,000,000**

After taking a look at his stats, Adam nearly fainted. However, he had received a new quest from his PDA and a few notifications. ' **Get to Beacon Academy as a substitute teacher** ' the quest now read, after looking at his tired bandits and at the PDA, he stood tall proudly, he was ready for Beacon… But first, a swig of his vodka before passing out dead tired.

* * *

 **Hello! Cloneguy here again! First of all for those few people that viewed the story, thank you!**

 **I appreciate all the views because it let's me know as a writer that people are interested in this story and encourages me to write even more!**

 **Here again with my second chapter today, because I had already a few chapters in the making.**

 **Anyways, the reviews so far.**

 **Guest:**

Wait a second he just killed those guys and Ruby doesn't care? Hm I thought because of the whole no killing rule the good guys in RWBY have she would flip out on him. Guess not.

 **Well, to be fair, I didn't exactly state he _killed_ them. However if I didn't even notice that I did say that he killed them. Let me know and I will fix that.**

 **Few updates : I might be adding a change log to the beginning of the story to accommodate any mistakes I might've made, so expect a lot of fake story updates in terms of new chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Beacon And The God**

* * *

 **[Beacon Academy]**

* * *

Adam was nearly late for the airship, stumbling along with his 5 other comrades. The reason for this being one, he had to create a transforming weapon, second being he needed new clothes, and thirdly, he needed ammunition due to the fact he lost nearly 90% of it in order to grind. While running, he accidently ran into a certain white haired girl who yelled out,

"Watch where you're going yo-" She didn't get to finish before 5 other clumsy bandits had stumbled into her, making her fall. Adam was the first to arrive before noticing a certain red-haired girl he had met the other day along with a blonde. He walked up to Ruby casually before greeting her,

"Hello Ruby!" Adam said,

"Hi Adam!" She replied, before looking behind him to see five oddly dressed people behind him, "Who are they?"

"They're friends." Adam replied before he heard a whistle. He looked at the source of it, which turned out to be one of his favorite characters from RWBY, Yang Xiao Long.

"Well hello there~" Yang said, looking at him within his new uniform. The uniform itself was based off the Freedom faction in S.T.A.L.K.E.R which he liked.

"Why hello to you too." Adam said with a small grin, "Anyways, Ruby is she your friend?"

Ruby quickly introduced him to her sister, "Yang meet Adam, Adam meet Yang my sister!"

After a brief introduction to Yang, Yang tack- _hugged_ Ruby with what Adam assumed a bear crushing hug,

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Gasping for air, Ruby replied, "Please stop."

"Whoops sorry sis." Yang said before releasing Ruby from her deadly bear hug, "But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as Adam started to walk off.

After getting away from both of them, he regrouped with the five other bandits who were sitting in the back. He pulled up his PDA to check his stats to find that his ranged weaponry stat had increased to max level giving him a nearly 100% accuracy, he also noticed that his bandit skill was now nearly level 25. This gave him an _extreme_ advantage as he could have 10 level twenty bandits incase he needed it, however only five would be needed for now. However, without a doubt, facing Cinder with a group of bandits was _probably_ going to be easier.

At that moment, Jaune Arc decided to come into existence by puking on Yang's shoes causing quite a riot within the airship. As Jaune passed by Adam, he checked his stats, nearly feeling sorry for him due to the fact Jaune was only a level five. However he realized he didn't get the chance to check Ruby's or Yang's stats. After coming towards Ruby, he quickly launched an 'Observe' ability causing a screen to popup on both of them.

 **Name : Ruby Rose**

 **Job : Future Huntress**

 **Level : LV 15** **Next Level : 10.52%**

 **Title : Little Red Reaper**

 **HP : 400/400**

 **AP : 500/500**

 **Name : Yang Xiao Long**

 **Job : Future Huntress**

 **Level : LV 16** **Next Level : 25.26%**

 **Title : The Fiery Brawler**

 **HP : 600/600**

 **AP 500/500**

After quickly reading their stats, he looked over at his bandits to see that they had been doing nothing but chatting. He saw a small icon near a 'Titles' tab which he didn't even notice. Tapping on his PDA, he saw that he had a new title unlocked.

 **Title : Professor - 60% More EXP when near a Beacon Student**

What Adam noticed and nearly cringed about was the other locked titles.

 **Title : The Idiotic Duo - (Locked : Get in a relationship with Ruby Rose)**

 **Title : The Explosive Couple - (Locked : Get in a relationship with Yang Xiao Long)**

 **Title : Enabler - (Locked : Get in a relationship with both Yang and Ruby)**

Adam _hoped_ that a relationship meant friendship, he seriously hoped so, otherwise there was going to be quite the complications. And he _certainly_ as hell didn't want to become a goddamned anime protagonist who had fifty girls love him at once. Adam sighed while the airship doors opened, he was the last to exit along with the bandits who were somewhat acting like idiots. Oh, how he wished that he had his brother along with him for this journey. ' _Wait, second thought that would be a terrible idea_ ', Adam thought as he imagined a burning Beacon Academy with John being at the center of it. He realized his brother had a habit of 'Cleansing' things and flamethrowers.

After getting off the airship, he had someone greet him who he didn't expect. Headmaster of Beacon Academy himself, Headmaster Ozpin. Ozpin, sipping a coffee mug, nodded towards him,

"Hello Adam."

"Hello Ozpin." Adam casually replied.

"Who are those unusual individuals following you?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Friends, close friends." Adam said, before looking over to find the bandits had lined up like soldiers doing their best impression of trained soldiers while within in odd clothing.

"I see, and they won't harm any of my students?" Ozpin asked,

"Of course not." Adam said before glaring at them, making a few of them flinch under his gaze. Ozpin nodded, and started to walk off towards the main entrance.

After walking for not even a minute, he heard a giant explosion which he only assumed could only be Ruby talking to Weiss. And to prove his point, his PDA beeped with a new objective, ' **Save Ruby Rose from Weiss's Wraith'**. He looked on his PDA to see the location on where Ruby was which was represented with her signature rose icon, with a snowflake symbol next to it. After running towards Weiss and Ruby with the others following him, he came to see an argument in session,

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss practically shouted at Ruby causing her to flinch slightly at the tone of her voice.

"Hey!" Adam shouted out, "Leave that student alone."

"Oh great, another one." Weiss said angrily looking upon Adam.

"Well, I'll have you know I'm a _Professor_ young lady!" Adam said, causing Weiss's face to anger to complete fear, "And you wouldn't want a detention on the first day in Beacon _would you?_ "

"N-No Professor!" Weiss said, quickly running off towards the main hall. Adam laughed as Weiss ran off towards the entrance of Beacon Academy. However the blond, otherwise known as Jaune Arc had come to see the commotion, seeing the both of them, he introduced himself.

"Hi."Jaune said politely, "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." Ruby told him her name, looking to see that Adam for some reason had a smile on his face, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

 **[5 Minutes later]**

* * *

As Adam and Ruby walked, they listen to Jaune's woes, "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind!" Ruby said after laughing for a little while.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Adam looked at him rather skeptically before asking him,

"Do they?"

"They will! Well I-I hope they will. My mom always that… Never mind." Jaune rubbed the back of his head. Ruby on the other hand had decided to keep up conversation by bringing up her scythe.

"So… I got this thing!" Ruby said, nearly stabbing or slicing Adam in the process.

"Ruby." Adam said calmly, "I rather if I not die the first day at Beacon"

"Sorry…" Ruby apologized looking rather sheepish before Jaune looked at her weapon,

"Woah, Is that a Scythe?" Jaune asked Ruby, examining her weapon.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby hugged her weapon as if it was a pillow.

"A-wha…?

"It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what've you two have?" Ruby looked at the both of them, Adam was the first to take out his weapon.

"Ah, well, I've got this assault rifle."

"Cool, What's it's called?" Ruby was practically eyeing the weapon and it's unique design.

"It's call an Automat Kalashnikov" Adam said with a smile considering on how much weaponry he knew.

"So… Does it transform into anything?" Ruby asked with curious silver eyes.

"Uh... No." Adam said with his head hanging down low, realizing he forgot to get an upgrade for his weapon.

"Soo… Jaune, what weapons do you have?"

"Uh, well I've got this sword." Jaune pulled out a sword which admittedly was a tiny bit cool, a _tiny_ bit cool, "And I've got this shield too!"

As the two were examining their weapons, Adam realized something, where were the other bandi-

" _Napadeniye!_ " A person with an orange hoodie and ski mask yelled out, Adam immediately recognizing the voice. A group of bandits barreled out of the bushes, only to fall face first into concrete apparently miscalculating the amount of limbs interfering. They all fell onto Adam who was now buried under a pile of limbs, the initial attack causing Jaune and Ruby to recoil from the charge.

"Ugh… _YA nenavizhu vas, rebyata._ " Adam said in an unknown language which caused Ruby and Jaune to look at him in confusion, "Eh, don't worry about what I just said."

"I _knew_ you were an alien!" Ruby accused while pointing a finger at Adam.

"Anyways, don't you two realize you're late for the ceremony?" Adam smiled looking at Ruby, who had a shocked expression on her face along with Jaune.

"Uh… Jaune we have to go!" Ruby quickly said before dragging Jaune and disappearing whilst leaving a trail of rose petals behind. Adam chuckled at the two, before looking at the bandits with an angry glare of which could rival Glynda's own. After an untangling of limbs, he looked at the bandits and told them, "You are dismissed."

Soon after he had told them that, they had walked off into different directions only to disappear out of view. Apparently, he could dismiss them whenever needed because during his 'grinding', he had accidently dismissed one of them during a battle. He looked at his PDA, seeing he had no current objective besides optional ones which one of them apparently included the speech from Ozpin. However, besides that, he checked his inventory which opened up a cache of items he had stored. One of them being a radio that allows Freedom members from S.T.A.L.K.E.R to be summoned, another being a juggernaut suit from Modern Warfare, and various other game items which if he figured if he was back on earth, he was most likely going to get sued big-time for copyright. However, that wasn't what he was looking for right now, as he took out something he kept for quite a while now, his Kalashnikov vodka bottle.

"Ah well, another day in this shitty world is another reason for me to not go to an even shitter world then Remnant." Adam said before taking a short swig of his vodka before putting it away. After all, he was a professor now, and he had to keep sober in case something happened to the students. Ah well, hopefully at some point he could best Qrow in his drinking habits.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile]**

* * *

"Huh, I feel like someone is questioning my abilities to drink." Qrow Branwen said before taking a large sip of whatever was within his flask. He coughed twice before twisting the cap back on before continuing his mission that he was sent to do.

* * *

 **Hello Again! I see many people have enjoyed my story so far and it makes me happy to think people actually enjoy this stuff.**

 **However, update-wise I won't be able to upload more stories until weekends or whatnot. (However that might just be me lying to myself)**

 **Also, if I suddenly disappear for a couple of weeks, months, that's because I'm currently busy with school and all that crap.**

 **Also reviews!**

Guest

Question FROM FIREARM LEGUME HIMSELF! What if squating saves his game and allows Him to meditate? Also a perk idea "AH NUUUU CHEEKI BREEKI" plays cheeki breeki revolt. All characters and companions in party get a 20 boost to ALL stats and vodka has its disadvantages reduced

 **First of all, squatting like the slav you are sadly doesn't save his game. However, I do have some plans for more buffs and whatnot for him.**

R3active Paladin

Better than anything I've written and almost as good, which is saying a lot in my opinion, as the stuff I've read. I enjoyed reading the two chapters you've made so far and hope to have more to read in the future. Also Russian swears I like, lol sadly no I am not proficient in said language if you were curious.

 **Ah well, there are obviously better stories then mine out there. I hope to upload more chapters, and with more chapters comes more Cheeki Breeki.**

 **Also, as I've said before, I used google translate for this stuff lol.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story all of you guys and girls. I hope to upload more chapters in the future for your entertainment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Initiation My Ass**

* * *

 **[Vale, 9 PM]**

* * *

As Adam was walking along Beacon while looking at his PDA on what to do next, ' **Get to your office '**. Adam read off of his PDA seeing that his office or classroom was down a corridor nearby. Adam thought that the PDA was probably the most useful thing in his inventory, right next to… Wait, since when did he have an artifact Detector? Adam looked at his artifact Detector which was to detect 'Anomalies' which are practically spots made only nature herself and radiation to kill off anyone who gets inside one of these 'Anomalies'. Another use of it was to detect unusual objects called 'Artifacts' that gave varying amounts of buffs and debuffs, such as radiation. However, Adam was mystified as far as he could recall, Remnant didn't have any 'Artifacts', or mass amounts radiation for that matter. However, what startled him the most was the fact an artifact was appearing on his Detector!

After heading towards the spot with his newly acquired Svarog Detector (Made by Novikov in S.T.A.L.K.E.R), he found a strange looking artifact which he could only recognize as a 'Bubble' Artifact. Curious, he observed the artifact, holding it within his hand.

 **[Bubble Artifact]**

' _ **A compound of several hollow organic formations, this artifact emits a gaseous substance that can neutralize radioactive particles inside the body. This artifact is extremely valuable.'**_

 **[ -4 Radiation from 'Artifacts' and other sources ]**

His eyes widened when his saw the text, immediately shoving the valuable artifact within his inventory. How the hell did Remnant get artifacts from S.T.A.L.K.E.R? And how in the hell did it even arrive nearby the Emerald Forest? These were questions for another day however, as a large group of Beowolves appeared from behind him. He quickly checked their stats before scoffing on how puny they were once you knew how weak they were. And after dealing with said Beowolves and gathering the loot they dropped, he returned back to his hotel within Vale to start another day.

 **[Vale, 2 AM]**

 **[New Updates have been added to 'Gamer']**

 **[The Gamer 1.2 (BETA) Changelog]**

' _Okay, not too bad.'_ Adam thought to himself,

 **\- Player's stats are now Debuffed**

'Fuck.'

 **\- Leveling is now harder and more experience is needed**

'Fuck!'

 **\- Reset Player's inventory and Stats**

'FUCK!'

 **\- Some Skills are Debuffed and Buffed**

'OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE!' Adam angrily thought before going to check his stats to see it had been true and after a short scan of his stats on the PDA, he curled up onto his comfortable bed and sobbed.

 **Name : John 'Vladimir' Cry**

 **Job : Professor**

 **Level : LV 20** **Next Level : 0%**

 **Title : Cheeki Breeki Bandit - 20% More EXP when battling with bandits.**

 **HP : 2,000/2,000**

 **MP : 2,000/2,000**

 **AP : 0/0**

 **STR : 10**

 **VIT : 10**

 **AGI :10**

 **INT :10**

 **WIS : 10**

 **LUCK : 10**

 **Point : 100**

 **Lien : 10,000**

After finally being done sobbing, Adam looked at his Lien to see he was poor as fuck now and weak as fuck. However at least he had the option to use his points again to make it seem more rounded out. Another thing he had noticed was that his his job title had changed to Professor after his trip to Beacon along with his title being nerfed.

 **Name : John 'Vladimir' Cry**

 **Job : Professor**

 **Level : LV 20** **Next Level : 0%**

 **Title : Cheeki Breeki Bandit - 20% More EXP when battling with bandits.**

 **HP : 6,000/6,000**

 **MP :6,000/6,000**

 **AP : 0/0**

 **STR : 30**

 **VIT : 30**

 **AGI :20**

 **INT :30**

 **WIS : 20**

 **LUCK : 30**

 **Point : 0**

 **Lien : 10,000**

After finishing spending his points within the certain stats he wanted, he check to see his inventory had been completely been emptied. The only items that were now within his possession was 5 'Tourist's Delight' meal tins, 5 sausages, 5,000 5.45x39mm Ammunition, his half empty vodka bottle, his rifle, his armor, and finally his Detector along with his newly found 'Bubble' artifact which had apparently not been affected by the change.

He looked at his PDA to see that it was now 3 AM, and after more crying and sobbing after his nerfed stats and skills, he finally exited the hotel to go to Beacon Academy. After scrolling through more of the changelog in his PDA, he found he could now change his BGM or Background Music to whatever he wanted to while fighting. Adam thought to himself that he should change it eventually to something better, but for now, he needed some proper attire rather than his Freedom faction armor to wear for Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **[Beacon Academy, 8:30 AM]**

* * *

After a couple of hours of doing 'chores' and other miscellaneous quests. He finally was on the path for the main campaign, or quest, or whatever you called it. In this case, the main storyline quest currently was to get to his damned classroom as notified by his PDA. However, during his walk to his classroom, he managed to bump into Ozpin,

"Uh, sorry headmaster Ozpin." Adam apologized for bumping into him.

"Please, there's no need to apologize." Ozpin said smiling, "If anything, I wasn't looking in front of me."

"Oh uh, alright." Adam said trying his best to seem professional in front of Ozpin, however it seemed to fail terribly.

"However, I hope it won't be too much of a bother to ask you a question."

"No, please. Ask away headmaster." Adam said with kindness in his voice.

"How does one person not exist yet manage to appear out in the open?" Adam's face faltered, he forgot the fact that Vale and every other country had digital databases on it's citizens.

"Um, well." Adam said scratching the back of his head searching for answers, "It's because I uh, got off the grid?"

"Uh huh, and how does one person not even _appear_ to be in the database?"

". . ." Adam had nothing to say about that, all that he knew was that he was thoroughly scr-

"However, it doesn't matter to me."

"Wh-what?" Adam said astoundedly due to the fact he surely would've been sent to jail, before realizing this was _Ozpin_ he was talking to.

"However, I must ask you." Ozpin leaned towards Adam's face, "Are you up to the task of becoming a professor?"

"Of course headmaster Ozpin." Adam said now in a soldier's attention stance.

"Good, now come with me to the Cliffs."

"The Cliffs sir?"

"Yes, and please drop the formalities. I had enough of it from Ironwood as it was." Ozpin said, still holding his supposedly hot mug with whatever what was in it.

* * *

 **[Vale, 4 PM]**

* * *

After watching the entire ceremony, Ozpin headed towards Adam to tell him something,

"Adam."

"Yes Ozpin?" Adam looked to see the headmaster watching him.

"You do realize that both Huntsmen and Huntresses are required to go through a test right?"

"Uh, are you seriously saying tha-"

"Yes. You know the drill."

"Ah, piss." Adam sighed before walking towards the Cliff.

"And Adam, do know that all the students will be watching you." Ozpin was desperately trying not to show his grin.

'You fucking bastard.' Adam thought to himself as he walked towards the Cliff.

* * *

 **[Emerald Forest, 4 PM]**

* * *

Adam's launched compared to some of the other student's was not as spectacular. First of all, he didn't have any aura unlocked so he ended up getting some cuts and bruises.

"Ozpin, why did we send an Auraless person who applied to be a professor?" Glynda Goodwitch asked, standing at the edge of the cliff besides Ozpin.

"Because he is required to go through Initiation as well."

After tumbling through leaves, Ruby watched from the giant screen in the middle of a stadium filled with other students to see Adam's trip. However once they realized he didn't have his Aura unlocked, students started whispering to each other while Ruby on the other hand had a worried expression. However, when he first encountered his first Beowolf, Adam simply fired his rifle at it, killing it completely.

Adam thought for the first time on how having no Aura would affect him, in hindsight, he didn't give a damn about not having Aura. However he needed backup and reinforcement, so he did the one thing he could do. Adam cupped his hand and yelled out,

"Ahh Nuu Cheeki Breeki Iv Damke!"

After a few moments of silence, two bandits came out both wielding Kalashnikovs. Ozpin and Glynda on the other hand, didn't expect this,

"Ozpin, isn't this technically breaking the rules of outside interference?"

"No Glynda, he simply called for help from within the forest. Therefore he is not breaking the rule." Ozpin said holding a smug grin, in truth, he just wanted to see what would happen.

As Adam was walking through the forest with ease, he stopped to see the recognizable chess pieces with the middle one being a silver colored king. Adam thought throughout the entire journey it would be hell trying to get to it, however it didn't seem like it. As Adam reached for the piece, the ground started to shake slightly. Suddenly, a large Grimm Beowolf appeared from the ground, Adam quickly scanned it before nearly fainting at it's level above it's head.

 **Name : Alpha Beowolf**

 **Level 50**

 **HP :40,000/40,000**

 **Description : This amalgamation of negative human emotion has formed this most powerful Grimm. This Grimm hates any source of emotion.**

 **[BGM : Boss Battle : Two Steps From Hell - Lord Of Chaos]**

"Shit!" Adam cried out before barely missing an attack launched by the Beowolf. He took back what he said earlier, he need Aura and he needed it now! Ruby and the students were looking back at the screen with fear evident on their faces. Ruby silently hoped Adam would be alright, he was her friend and soon-to-be professor after all. Ozpin was simply watching with a straight face while Glynda had a slight hint of fear.

Adam was firing his Kalash rapidly, doing some minor and major points of damage with the bandits backing him up. However, one of the bandits had been unlucky enough to be hit by the alpha Grimm before he retreated, only having about 1 point of health from his 1,000 points of health. Adam figured it was time, time to use his 1st last resort weapon. He pulled out a soviet RPG before launching it at the Grimm dealing a whopping 10,000 damage. However, it only seemed to piss it off as it's new status read : **Pissed**. Adam tried to reload his RPG before he got hit with a critical. Adam went flying backwards before hitting a tree, causing him to have a injured status applied to him.

 **Adam 'Vladimir' Cry**

 **HP : 3,000/6,000**

'Shit! That did over 3,000 points of damage.' Adam thought before coughing up some blood. Meanwhile Glynda was practically yelling at Ozpin,

"Ozpin! Shouldn't we do _something_ about this?" However, the tall man didn't say a single word, however he would intervene if it came to the point if he needed to.

Adam yelled out in rage, he fired his Kalash before having to reload. He was nearly out of rockets having used up three of them during the fight. However the beast still had a good 10K hit points left. Finally Adam yelled out to the other bandit before retreating into the forest, " _Ispol'zuyte raketu!_ " The bandit in question fired a rocket, finally ending the beast before it could do anymore damage to Adam. As the beast dissolved, Adam was quick enough to gather the Lien it had left behind. Checking his inventory in his PDA, he now had over 1,000,000 Lein back in savings before putting his PDA away.

 **[BGM End]**

 **[500,000 EXP Earned!]**

 **[New Skill unlocks!]**

Adam walked over towards the artifacts before realizing something, he had emails on his PDA which he had never checked. Many of them being quest completions and whatnot. However, as he grabbed his artifact, he started to walk back towards the cliff. He _really_ hoped he wouldn't have to deal with more of this crap afterwards in the far future. Oh boy, was he wrong.

* * *

 **[Beacon Academy, 5 PM]**

* * *

Adam was assaulted by a bundle of questions from the students,

"How did you defeat that Grimm?!"

"Why'd they send you out with no Aura?"

"Who were the weird looking dudes?"

Finally, Ruby Rose showed up, she looked as if she was on the verge of crying. Which Adam hated seeing so much,

"How could you?" Ruby asked in a pained voice, "You could've died without Aura!"

"Rub-" Adam didn't get to finish as he was hugged rather tightly by Ruby. She was sobbing onto his clothes causing it to go slightly wet with tears. He simply let her do what she wanted before saying,

"Ruby, I'm fine. Seriously, I'm nearly 28 years old." Ruby looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Besides, nothing can kill me!"

Adam posed like a superhero, causing Ruby to cheer up slightly.

"Well, I guess not." Ruby sniffled before a yell came from behind.

"Hey you!" Yang stormed up to Adam, "You nearly made my sister depressed!"

"Yang, please don't-" Yang on the other hand, punched Adam in the gut, causing him to

double over and groan,

"Ugh… Why?" He asked before looking up to see Yang's eyes crimson red.

"Because you had us worried!"

"So then why'd you punch me?" Adam stood up clutching his stomach.

"Because I was angry!" Yang said before finally calming down, "Seriously, don't pull that off _before_ you have Aura again."

"So, what now?" Adam asked before Ozpin showed up, all of the student's eyes looking at him.

"Mr. Cry, I believe you have earned you belonging as a Professor." Ozpin said, completely ignoring all of the stares from the students,

"Why did you send him out?" A student asked,

"Because if I knew he was going to die, I wouldn't have sent him out." Ozpin said, silencing the entire auditorium. Ozpin looked at Adam before handing him something, Adam looked at the object in his hand, it was a key for his office.

"Mr. Cry has achieved many feats which are not possible by normal standards, his abilities reflect that. So, it was simply a test of how strong is. Besides, Mr. Cry came willingly _without_ Aura to this school after all." Ozpin finished.

After a moment of silence, all eyes turned towards Adam and his bruised form. He expected them to be angry at him, surprised, or even untrusting of him. Instead, what he got was a wave of clapping and applause. For once in his life, Adam had a genuine smile ever since he left reality. He was a professor at Beacon Academy now, with new friends too he might've added! For now, he had possibly the best friends and many more within Beacon as students. And Adam was content with this.

* * *

 **Ah ha! Surprise double upload Blyad'!**

 **Didn't expect that one didn't cha?**

 **Anyways, If you came to look for the reviews and whatnot, go back to Chapter 3 to review them. -Cloneguy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Downtime**

* * *

 **[Zaton, 5 Days After Initiation, 10 AM]**

* * *

"Create I.D.!" Adam yelled, recently learning this skill from a skill book. After yelling the command, he had transported himself to a very familiar place where all post-apocalyptic fans would practically love to go to. S.T.A.L.K.E.R Call of Pripyat, or more specifically within the area, Zaton. Zaton was your average radioactive, mutant and bandit infested, and dangerous exclusion zone. Adam had been currently traveling here because this was the only ID where he could gather supplies for Remnant and the fact it didn't have a level limit.

However, as of right now, he was currently within an abandoned cargo ship and home to the bandits and loners otherwise known as Skadovsk. Skadovsk was a bar capable of holding off bandits and mutants alike during attacks and strong enough to hold off deadly blasts of radiation otherwise known as 'Emissions'. As of right now, Adam was bargaining with it's barkeep or Beard as he's called,

"Listen Beard, I've got 3 perfectly good Kalashnikovs ready for use."

"I know, what I can give to you at best is 4,000 Rubles." The bald, bearded burly man replied.

"Alright." Adam said, somewhat discontent over the trade.

"Anyways, what are you even doing here? You're with Freedom faction, so why are you here?"

"Well, that's because I have business to do here, and besides I'm not in Freedom." Adam stated, pointing to the spot where the Freedom Faction badge would be, "Well, atleast not yet."

"Anyways, is there anything else I can do for you Adam?"

"Eh, got any Kalashnikov Vodka?"

"Yep, just got a new shipment of it from outside the Zone."

"How much for all of it?" Adam slammed his hands on the small desk.

"1,500 Rubles."

"Deal!" Adam agreed as Beard passed him an entire shipment of Kalashnikov Vodka as he put it in his inventory.

"You know, it bothers me that you can put things within your vest and it'll simply disappear."

"I know, but it's my secret ability!" Adam said trying to sound sarcastic, "Anyways, I have to get going now. See you later Beard!"

* * *

 **[Vale, 12 AM]**

* * *

After Adam returned from Zaton, he had gained a few levels within Pripyat. However, before he could start walking back to his hotel, his PDA beeped.

 **[New Updates have been added to 'Gamer']**

 **[The Gamer 1.3 (BETA) Changelog]**

 **\- New Abilities have been added to 'The Gamer'**

 **\- Factions tab is now available!**

 **\- New Co-op option available!**

 **\- Party System fixed!**

 **\- 'Gamer' market implemented into Remnant.**

 **\- New Settings and Options.**

' _Huh, new options and abilities?_ ' Adam thought to himself, ' _Ah well, worry about them later_.'

However, as he walked back to his hotel. He felt someone watching him, however he didn't have his perception skill high enough to figure out who, but he did feel a cold lingering stare from somewhere. Stepping out into the open, a large figure dressed in Duty Faction clothing from S.T.A.L.K.E.R with an exo suit and gas mask stared at Adam from afar. He will encounter him soon enough, for he was bound to encounter him. However, the figure knew it would be a long time since then, and so he walked back into a dark alleyway.

As Adam was walking along, he noticed something within his skills.

 **Cheeki Breeki Bandits (Active) LVL 15 EXP : 0%**

 **Granted by lord of the slav superstars himself Boris. This ability allows the user to summon Cheeki Breeki bandits to their aid for whatever activity they are currently doing. The ally's skills and stats depend on what the main user own skills and starts are.**

 **Increased bandit count every 5 Levels.**

 **Exo Mercenaries by level 50.**

 **[Current Bandit Limit : 3]**

' _Huh, Exo mercenaries from S.T.A.L.K.E.R? Sweet_.' Adam thought to himself as he viewed his settings.

 **[Settings]**

 **[S.T.A.L.K.E.R [On/** _Off_ **] ]**

 **[Gamer [** _On_ **/Off] ]**

 **[Gamer miscellaneous [On** / _Off_ _ **]**_ **]**

 **Volume [|||-]**

 **BGM : Two Steps From Hell - Lord Of Chaos**

However Adam decided he needed some new music, thankfully the 'Gamer' market had just been recently added to the game, if you could even call Remnant a game. He pulled out his PDA to see true to it's word, there was a 'Gamer' market added to his PDA. And after countless scrolling from his PDA, he finally managed to change his BGM music for 500 Lien.

 **BGM : Crowder - Run Devil Run**

Finally, happy with his choice of music. He decided to buy an Iphone from the 'Gamer' market which contained all of his favorite music. Oddly enough, instead of coming to him in a package, it was simply transferred to his inventory. When Adam received a notification about when it arrived in his inventory, he immediately put it use by putting on one his songs he would listen to when cooking, thanks to his newly found favorite Russian channel, Life of Boris. He put his music on which apparently didn't needed headphones to be listened to in silence.

 **BGM :** **Uzicko Kolo (Temporary)**

At this moment, Adam realized he need to get essential books for living. Such as cooking books, sewing for his armor, and metalworking. Although the first one wasn't important, he still rather prefer if he ate because he couldn't help if it was delicious.

* * *

 **[Vale, 2 PM]**

* * *

After gathering essential materials such as books and re-consuming them. He put on one of his _Life of Boris_ videos, _make Kotlet_. Kotlet to Adam was practically seemed like a hamburger patty with additional ingredients and more additional butter. Lots of butter, if Adam followed directions directly like Boris. ' _Mmmm, Kotlet_ ' Adam thought to himself, already his mouth watering as he followed the instructions. However, as he was cooking, he received a notification that his cooking skill had increased,

 **Cooking (Active) LVL 10 EXP : 14.73%**

 **Cooking allows the User to create more tasty food as he progresses. Food created by the User grants it the ability to heal HP and grants AP when eaten.**

 **HP/AP health buff increased by level 20.**

 **[Current HP/AP Increase : 5%]**

He realized something at that moment, he had _never_ clearly got a good look at the factions tab. He opened his factions tab to see a few options,

 **[Create New Faction : 500,000 Lien]**

 **[Buy New Pre-made Faction : 5,000,000 Lien (** _ **Option Not Available**_ **)]**

 **[Upgrade Faction : 50,000,000 (** _ **Option not available**_ **)]**

Checking his PDA, he saw he only had about 1,000,000 Lien within his pockets. No doubt he couldn't afford a Pre-made Faction, however he _could_ afford an entirely new faction. If anything, Adam had to be strategic about this. If he bought a new faction now, he would have to supply all the weapons, armor, and people themselves. However, if he bought a pre-made factions, he could simply sit back and command his units. Adam decided in the end that a pre-made faction would be better for his needs as he didn't have to time to go running around as a teacher. Oh wait, he was a substitute, so he could _totally_ do it!

However, Adam was too lazy to do it right now, so he put it aside as one of his side tasks of today. Besides, he needed quite the Lien if he needed weaponry and whatnot. However he realized something, what the hell was that burning smell?

" _ **Blyad'**_ _ **!**_ "

* * *

 **By the gods... a TRIPLE upload! What sorcery is this?!**

 **Anyways, just wanted to give you guys a gift before the weekend is over. And due to the fact we have hit over 200 Views!**

 **Every little view and review means a lot to me. I will be sure to upload more chapters as time progresses, don't forget to stay Cheeki Breeki my friends! - Cloneguy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Boris Approved**

* * *

 **[Vale, 10 AM]**

* * *

Adam Cry needed more 'appropriate' clothing for his needs. Oddly enough, he managed to find an Adidas clothing store within Vale. As he looked inside, he could find all the Cheeki Breeki and Adidas anyone could ever want. He figured that if he could look like Boris, he might be buffed with enormous powers. So, he went to pick out a yellow Adidas jacket and black tracksuit pants.

As he exited the store, he saw a rather familiar figure in red dress. ' _Cinder Fall_ ' Adam thought disdainfully to himself. He would fight her eventually, but he was still rather weak in terms of raw power. He equipped his new clothing which did indeed give him a buff.

 **[Boris's Tracksuit]**

' _ **Legend has it, that whoever wears this will become a Cheeki Breeki lord and has the ability to summon anything Cheeki Breeki.**_ '

 **[ +5 Cheeki Breeki | +1 Additional weapon slot | +Ability to summon vodka at will ]**

 **[Wearing this will cause hardbass to start playing when consuming vodka]**

 **[Boris Approved clothing]**

An additional weapon slot? ' _That's incredibly useful._ ' Adam looked around to see that nobody was watching him currently. So, he did one the one thing he could do whenever he was bored, listening to hardbass. As Cry put on his headphones, he could practically _feel_ Cinder glaring at him.

 **[Bloodlust Detected]**

Well, if it was anything Adam learned from bad fanfiction, it was usually that whenever this appears somebody wants the OC dead. However, this wasn't the case as he simply watched Cinder leave the area. In all truth, he wasn't afraid to go against her. However he didn't want to possibly fuck up the series anymore then he wanted to. And, due to the fact he was considerably weaker.

After leaving the area on where Cinder was, he felt somethi-

 **[You have been pickpocketed for 100 Lien]**

And judging by that message, it was probably Emerald. However it could've easily been Mercury as well who might've pickpocketed him. He watched as Emerald and Mercury was walking away from him, probably going to celebrate their successful pickpocketing. However, he still had over 500,000 Lien within his account.

Walking towards a nearby market, he found that an unusual person who would probably never appear in RWBY had arrived. He went closer to take a better look and nearly regretted the decision, for in the market was a random person in Power Armor from Fallout 4. He remembered the times he used to store his suits within a large wooden base never even touching the damn things. He thought of that game as quite patriotic, of course, he didn't really have much opinion of Communism or Democracy. He simply found them as another reason for people to have pointless battles over. He went over to him or her, and simply observed them.

 **Name : ?**

 **Job : Brotherhood of Steel Knight**

 **Level : LV 10** **Next Level : 17.2%**

 **Title : Brotherhood's Kight - 20% More EXP when with Brotherhood units**

 **HP : 1,000/1,000**

 **AP : 1,000/1,000**

Adam only prayed that they were not violent to any Russians. As he got closer, he could hear them talking,

"So, you won't accept weapons as payment?" A slightly feminine voice said from within the armor, barely recognizable as feminine as the suit muffled her.

Adam sighed, chances are, there are other Gamers out there too. He seriously hoped _she_ was the only one besides him. He didn't need anyone else to interfere with his fucking plan of saving Remnant. As he was leaving, he could see that she had gotten a glimpse of him before looking the other direction. Adam prayed slightly that he wasn't in some shitty fanfiction so he could have a _goddamned_ harem! He would _not_ accept the fact he was being shipped with other people. And he certainly as _hell_ would not try and interact with other gamers so he could have an even more fucked up experience with Remnant.

However, his luck ran out as she started to walk towards him within her Power Armor. And judging by the symbols on the plating, she was with the Brotherhood Of Steel. She was nearly twice his size in the Power Armor, glaring down at him. Adam simply tried to ignore her by walking past her, however her huge form prevented that from happening.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you wearing?" The slightly terrifying Brotherhood knight asked him."

" _Otvyazhis'_!" Wrong answer by Adam, as he was practically slammed into the ground by the Brotherhood Knight. He lost around 100 HP before he was questioned again.

"I will ask you again, _nicely_. What's your name?"

Adam on the other hand, had a trick up his sleeve,

"Cheeki Breeki."

"What?" The mystified Knight stared at him.

All of a sudden, 3 bandits came from unknown places, attacking the Brotherhood Knight. She threw him on the ground before returning fire on the three bandits with a laser rifle. As she was returning fire, Adam had the opportunity to scram from the battle. However, he couldn't help but look back at the Brotherhood Knight before continuing running.

After a long run, he had returned to his apartment he had just recently purchased. He seriously didn't want to deal with other 'Gamers', for he always knew that he could never do good in multiplayer. After thinking about the various 'Gamers' there could be, he fell asleep, exhausted from the encounter with the Knight. However before he fully could go to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder who it was he just encountered. Of course, he only wanted to know the name and nothing more, but he knew that _eventually_ he was going to have to deal with relationships.

 **[Meanwhile…]**

Sentinel Paladin Reyna was back in her Faction Base where countless NPCs and other 'Gamers' were working around the clock to ensure that they were prepared for ' _Breach_ '. What she didn't know about the entire ordeal with becoming a 'Gamer' was the fact _other_ people had also become 'Gamers'. Of course, they were all low ranking in terms of systems and leveling, however the only level 10 or above was herself and _him_. Apparently, someone had placed another 'Gamer' on Remnant earlier before the rest even arrived to Remnant. If she could sum up what was that first encounter, it was that he was possibly hostile and a rather odd individual. But the hostility may have accidently been triggered before she realized she was acting in a not-so-friendly way.

However, she had also observed him and lo and behold, he was apparently a Professor at Beacon Academy. He was apparently the first one to even _get_ to Beacon as he asked all the others if they had made it yet. However, she would need to find a way to contact him before he screwed up the entire operation of dealing with Cinder. Before she went further into the base, she exited her Power Armor and left it at one of the many Armor stations from Fallout 4. As she was walking along, she saw various 'Gamers' from different games. Titanfall, Half-Life, Call of Duty, and various more. Hell, she even saw a Dark Souls character walking around here somewhere. As far as anyone knew, that person was probably the only one who even was actually doing something instead of waiting for 'Breach' to happen. He might as well be the only one who could actually save Beacon.

* * *

 **Ah ha! Another surprise update!**

 **Anyways, this one is a bit short and to be honest, I just created this because a reviewer otherwise known as Firearm Legume had left a review.**

Firearm legume. Will there be a second or more gamers. We need a fallout female vault dweller to have a ship called "Cold War". As a joke we could have her meeting him by seeing having him see her at a market place in a vault suit loosing her shtick over them not taking bottlecaps. Or another joke is her having a pillow fort at beacon that says "(insert character name here)'S FORT. NO COMMIES ALLOWED"

 **Anyways, I just figured it would make the story a bit funnier. Anyways, onto reviews! - Cloneguy**

Sorry. Firearm legume here. Past review had...technical issues. But armament wise what arms will he use? I think he might be good with a m1895 lever action Russian contract. It would give him a sniper rifle that stands out among the crowd and fit the "Slav" style... also with a Russian flag wrapped around the stock to act as a cheek riser and act as a reference to Paciencia. And also a TT-33 pistol to go with his style...preferably with the adidas stripes on the black grips and a chambering in 7.63 tokerev. - Firearm Legume

 **While certainly an excellent idea, I already have a weapon for him that will be in the next chapter.**

Guest

Hm I thought him knowing whats going to happen in Volume 3 would have him hunting down Cinder and killing her with the power of Cheeki Breeki.

 **First of all, he certainly wouldn't face Cinder without more Cheeki Breeki Powers. He's still weak AF. Secondly, he wouldn't want to cause any major events to suddenly change if Salem simply replaced her with Tyrain or someone else.**

LaStAnOnYmOuSpRiNcE3XD

he should have gotten 150 stat points for 30 levels not 90

 **Probably should've, but I'm the game master, and by that extension it's my job to make his experience as painful as ever. Seriously, who want's to read a story about an OP 'Gamer' who can destroy Cinder in one punch? Now that's simply boring AF in my opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Everyone Needs A Payday**

* * *

 **[Vale, 5 PM]**

* * *

Cry was walking along a lonely sidewalk, taking a stroll to the nearby blacksmith. The blacksmith store he entered seemed rather… Futuristic in terms of blacksmithing. He didn't even know blacksmithing could seem futuristic, he expected some sort of dwarven cavern based style or something.

As he entered the store, he could see the smith greet him from behind a steel anvil, polished to the point it looked almost silver,

"Ah, I wasn't expecting anyone today. How can I help you Mister?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could use your tools to upgrade my Kalashnikov." Adam said, putting his rifle onto the anvil.

"I see… Any modifications you need help with? Of course, I could just modify it for you for a price." The blacksmith added, "It also depends on what you want to add of course."

"Hmm. How long would it take for a weapon transformation?" Adam asked the blacksmith.

"About five to ten days depending on what you want it to transform into."

"I was thinking a machete would be good combo."

"A machete? That's a rather unusual combination."

"Not from where I came from." Adam said, "So… How long will it take?"

"About I would say…" The blacksmith said whilst looking at his rifle, "Seven days to complete it."

"Seven days huh?"

"Yep. I prefer quality over quantity." The blacksmith finished looking rather proud of himself, "Anyways, I'll call you when the weapon is finished. The cost is 1,000 Lien."

"Thank you." Adam handed the man nearly 100,000 Lien, the blacksmith eyes nearly popped out. The blacksmith graciously accepted the gift before Adam left the blacksmith store.

After leaving the store, he equipped the IL 86 Assault rifle he had kept in his inventory after leaving Zaton. Adam remembered during his first playthrough of S.T.A.L.K.E.R Call of Pripyat he had this weapon for a long time, from beginning to the end of the game. However, thanks to his additional abilities from 'Gamer', he had modified it to be superior to one that had been modified by Cardin the mechanic in Skadovsk even if it had been modded to the best upgrades. He looked at the rifle, remembering all the times he had slain countless mutants. However now he had the ability to _actually_ visit the damn place. He shivered, he remembered the first time he encountered snorks the first time in real life. They were a lot more scarier face-to-face then in the game.

He slung his rifle over his shoulder with a strap appearing on the rifle, allowing him to store it on him without having to go to inventory to use it. He continued to walk down the sidewalk which was now darkened since the sun was going down. He was walking along before noticing something rather odd for this world, he crouched down to find a model of a T-34 Soviet medium tank. He observed it before finding something,

 **[T-34 Soviet Medium Tank]**

' _ **This tiny model allows the User to equip a T-34 tank in their vehicle slot.'**_

 **[ Allows the T-34 Medium Tank to be equipped ]**

Huh, this was oddly interesting. Adam checked his inventory to find an additional slot within the bottom left corner where it took up a few slots. Curious, he attempted to use it before receiving a message.

 **[Requires A Garage To Use]**

So, he needed a garage to use it? Figures, since the game debuffed him so it would be no surprise if he actually had to get to it before using the tank. However it made him think twice about getting a faction, but he wanted a pre-made faction so that he could avoid having any complications from starting a new one from scratch. He simply put it in his inventory for now before walking along the sidewalk.

As he was walking along the sidewalk, he got a notification from his PDA.

 **[Buy Safehouse?]**

 **(PAYDAY 2 DLC)**

 **[5,000 Lien]**

 **[Y/N?]**

Adam put his hand on his chin, he remembered playing Payday 2 for quite some time before arriving in Remnant. Payday was a heisting game about robbing banks with 4 people together in a team. He realized that the 'Payday' for each mission was considerably high if you went for big banks. So the question became, should he become a criminal? No, if Ozpin found out he would have his ass thrown in jail. However…. Adam thought for a moment, ' _Unless I wasn't the one heisting and it was somebody else_.' Adam clapped his hands together before deciding to buy it. He looked to see within an alleyway to find a red safehouse door similar to those from Left 4 Dead.

Entering the safe house, he found it to be quite spacious with various empty metal tables and gun racks on the sides. He found one table with an icon over it, he looked at it before seeing the message that came with it,

 **[Create Mask?]**

 **[Y/N?]**

He accepted, before getting a standard Payday 2 Dallas mask. The mask itself was a clown mask with the american flag painted onto it. On it's description it read,

 **Dallas Mask**

' _ **This mask represents a criminal with ambitions. Now, it belongs to you. It's time to get your Payday.**_ '

 **[Allows Identity to be hidden unless arrested]**

 **[ +5 Stealth | +10 Intimidation | +15 With Ranged Weapons ]**

 **[ Allows additional equipment to be used ]**

 **[ - Doesn't allow Artifacts to be used ]**

He looked at the mask for a good long while, Adam smiled as he turned the mask in his hands. For now, he could acquire a Payday and fund his faction with the money he earned. He wondered if he could hire mercenaries from the 'Gamer' store.

* * *

 **[Adam's Apartment, 9 AM]**

* * *

Adam had just recently purchased an apartment for his permanent needs. It was one of those 'modern' ones from Earth he had seen before. It had a large king-sized bed with a fake fireplace within the living room. It had a kitchen with various high-tech stoves and whatnot along with the dining room to be right next to it. Within one of the cabinets he had store most of his inventory, and by that extension, nearly all of his Kalashnikov vodka and S.T.A.L.K.E.R food items. Although, that wasn't the only reason he purchased the apartment for storing items and staying in. It could serve as his own permanent safehouse and whatnot. It even had one of those heist rooms from GTA 5 within his apartment. For now, he was looking a laptop he had recently purchased from a nearby tech store. He was looking at the 'Gamer' market before stumbling across something of interest.

Adam looked at the item of interest to find, the Payday Crew. They were dressed within their proper attire with suits and masks standing with weapons in their hands. As he read the description he noticed they seemed more like those people you could purchase in certain games as bodyguards and whatnot. He looked at the price to find it surprisingly cheap.

 **[Hire Payday Crew?]**

 **[20,000 Lien per person]**

He figured since they would make him income with each successful heist, he hired them. Moments later, he heard a knock at his door and came face-to-face with the Payday Crew. Dallas, Huston, Chains, and Wolf. They all had their attire with suits and masks. Dallas being the leader of the group spokes,

"So. This is the guy I'm supposed to be heisting with instead of Bain?" Adam looked at them before sinking into his Russian accent,

"Yes. And you may call me Vladimir for today. Now would anyone like vodka?"

"No thanks, we have to be in shape in order to rob a bank."

"Ah well, anyways come into the back here." Adam motioned for them to come to the heist planning room inside of his apartment. Adam realized that he would need to supply them with weapons before each mission, luckily he had some S.T.A.L.K.E.R items within his room so there would be no worry for now.

"Anyways," Adam began, "I have a heist for you right now."

"Oh really?" Chains spoke, "Since when?"

"Since right now. Anyways your first job will be a simple isolated bank with minor security." Adam said as he remembered his first time he visited a bank within Vale.

"What's the security like?" Wolf asked,

"Well, digitally. It's almost non-existent with no cameras." Adam spoke confidently, "However there are 5 guards that patrol the front and back of the entrances to the bank-."

"We'll get it done." Dallas interrupted before leaving the heisting room.

' _Oh, I hope you will._ ' Adam thought to himself as they left. In truth, he probably should've trusted them more, however he couldn't help but feel as if they were a bit unprepared for this due to the fact they were recently hired.

* * *

 **[Five Days Later, Adam's Apartment, 12 AM]**

* * *

"An unknown heist crew robbed yet another bank today in-" Adam turned off his TV, now sitting in his account was an additional 7 Million Lien. He had paid off the others with 1 Million Lien each after the heist. However, now he had the money to finally buy a Faction worthy of becoming one of possibly the most powerful- At that moment, his PDA started to ring. He picked up his PDA using his american accent before realizing who was calling,

"Hello, who is this?"

"Mr. Adam, this is Ozpin. You going to need to come in for today as Glynda won't be able to attend to her duties as Combat Instructor."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Adam said as he hung up. Huh, this was going to be fun, dealing with possibly overpowered kids with insane weaponry. What could go possibly wrong?

* * *

 **Anyways, another short update for you guys. I'm having writer's block problems, so I might a cool down from time to time. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! - Cloneguy**

 **Now once again, comments!**

Justin

I'v been wondering what's more powerful in this universe Cheeki Breeki or Silver Eyes?

 **You shall never know... Until later that is.**

 **Now once again, Firearm Legume had submitted additional comments about the new recently introduced Gamer.**

 **I will say that writing the character like that will be interesting, I will write the character to my own plans, however that isn't to say some qualities will probably make it into story.**

 **Anyways, just one more thing before I finish, what (theoretical) ship names would Adam have for other characters within RWBY? Leave within your next review or something. Anyways, Cloneguy signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Thankfully Everything Went As Intended**

* * *

 **[Vale, 12 PM]**

* * *

As Adam was walking down the street to get back to Beacon, he realized that he didn't check his stats for quite a while.

 **Name : John 'Vladimir' Cry**

 **Job : Professor**

 **Level : LV 25** **Next Level : 7.35%**

 **Title : Cheeki Breeki Bandit - 20% More EXP when battling with bandits.**

 **HP : 6,000/6,000**

 **MP :6,000/6,000**

 **AP : 0/0**

 **STR : 30**

 **VIT : 30**

 **AGI :20**

 **INT :30**

 **WIS : 20**

 **LUCK : 30**

 **Point : 25**

 **Lien : 7,000,000**

At that moment, Adam realized he _still_ didn't have his Aura unlocked. Thankfully, he remembered that Ozpin said there was a student capable of unlocking Auras, and he knew exactly who it was.

* * *

 **[Team JNPR's Dorm, 1 PM]**

* * *

Adam _hesitantly_ knocked the the door to their dorm. He thought that something bad might happen to him if Nora Valkyrie decided to answer. Thankfully for his sake, the incompetent leader known as Jaune Arc answered the door,

"Uh, hey." Jaune looked at Adam before saying something, "First day as substitute huh?"

"Yep. Hey, have you seen a miss Pyrrha Nikos around here?"

"Uh, yeah. She went to the training room to practice."

"Thank you." Adam left the dorm before going off to find Pyrrha Nikos.

As Adam was walking along the hallways, he sworn he could've seen a Duty Faction member from S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Furthermore, he simply thought it was a figment of his imagination that there was no Duty member behind him. However he swore that he heard someone say, "Anarchist Scum."

When he arrived at the training room, he noticed how massive it was. It was practically an amphitheater with a roof over it. As he entered the room, he could see Pyrrha Nikos training with semblance and spear. He watched for a moment before clearing his throat,

"Ahem." This gained a reaction from Miss Nikos as she turned to face him.

"Hello Professor." She said in a soft tone, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you unlock my Aura."

Pyrrha stared at him before nodding her head, " I understand. Especially with what happened during Initiation, it would only make sense if you wanted Aura unlocked after the entire incident."

She placed her hands besides his head, "Now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate."

He did as he was told before listening solely on her voice, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

After finishing, she stumbled backwards as if she tripped on something. Adam cautiously went up to her,

"Miss Nikos, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just slightly tired." She started to lean over before sitting on the floor.

"Here." Adam gave her a S.T.A.L.K.E.R energy drink from Skadovsk he had stored for quite a while. The good thing about his inventory system was that nothing expired while it was in his inventory. Pyrrha coughed before speaking,

"What's in this stuff? I feel slightly light-headed." Adam simply shrugged,

"No idea. However I can guess that someone spiked it with adrenaline."

Pyrrha simply looked at it before putting it besides her. She nodded as a 'thank you' message to Adam. As she was recovering from the initial shock of the drink, Adam decided to check on his stats.

 **Name : John 'Vladimir' Cry**

 **Job : Professor**

 **Level : LV 25** **Next Level : 7.35%**

 **Title : Cheeki Breeki Bandit - 20% More EXP when battling with bandits.**

 **HP : 6,000/6,000**

 **MP :6,000/6,000**

 **AP : 6,000/6,000**

 **STR : 30**

 **VIT : 30**

 **AGI :20**

 **INT :30**

 **WIS : 20**

 **LUCK : 30**

 **Point : 25**

 **Lien : 7,000,000**

 **[20 Minutes Later]**

Adam watched as various students filled the once empty arena. He was holding a Scroll given to him by Profes-Doctor Oobleck. Thankfully, he had only made the mistake of calling him a professor once. As he was watching the students take their seats within the room, he was calling out who was present and who wasn't. After a good 5 minutes, Adam began to speak,

"Hello everyone, my name is substitute Cry. However for today you may call me Professor Cry." He could hear a few whispers about how he entered the forest without Aura, "And I'll be honest. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, this is literally the first time I even came to Beacon to teach."

He could hear a few chuckles in the back and even a few students laughed. Adam smiled, it was good he could joke with his fellow students even after a more-than-question decision made by him. He began to speak again,

"Now, I have arrived to take over Glynda Goodwitch class for today. Hopefully nothing goes wrong today." Adam said sarcastically, "Anyways, before we get to the actual fighting. I have a tale from my days of youth."

He could hear the groans from students, "Just kidding. I would never put you through the torture of having to listen to something similar to Port's stories." He cupped his hand next to his mouth, "But don't tell Port I said that." He said, earning a few laughs and chuckles again from the students.

"Anyways, first up is…" He said as he looked at his Scroll, "Yang Xiao Long versus Ruby Rose… 'Tis a battle to behold."

He watched as Yang and Ruby stepped onto the stage, he caught a glance of Yang winking at Adam. He groaned before watching the two of them getting ready to fight.

"First to drop to 20% or lower is the loser." Adam paused, "Now begin!"

As Adam watched various fights between students, he had to admit, the most interesting by far was a student named Skye Frost and Blake Belladonna. However, he had this idea in mind for a while that he oh-so desperately wanted to try.

"Alright, now that we have gotten some matches done. We can move onto something else, would everyone step onto the stage?" There were murmurs about what's going to happen next and whatnot, "Now… Attack me."

Adam stood in his Freedom attire with his IL 86 rifle in hand. There was a lot of confused glances seeing how overpowered the students were compared to him.

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Why would we attack a singl-" The unknown student didn't get to finish as he was knocked to the floor with a simple weapon butt.

"Now, would anyone like to ask another question?" There was no reply, "Good. Now attack me."

All of the Beacon students rushed him, before realizing their untimely demise. Adam pulled out a weapon that no matter what, would be recognized as a Minigun. Students pulled up their shields, rushed at Adam, and even a few of them simply cowered behind other students using them as human shields.

He whirred up his minigun and unleashed a wave of lead and pain. The unfortunate students who have been close enough to him had gotten a full dose of ass-kickery. Any students that dropped below 20% Aura had quickly left the arena to avoid being shredded by the minigun power. As Adam was firing, he noticed that another student also had a minigun.

 **Name : Coco Adel**

 **Job : Future Huntress**

 **Level : LV 12** **Next Level : 63.24%**

 **Title : Beacon's Gunner**

 **HP : 2,000/2,000**

 **AP : 1,000/1,000**

He immediately focused his powerful minigun onto her. However before he could even get one shot off her, Coco managed to fire off a few rounds, causing his Aura to drop by nearly 2,000. His Aura appeared as a bright orange glow around him, which seemed to encourage a few students to attack him after the incident where he had no Aura. However, Adam had a good 4,000 Aura Points left before he took her out. Little by little, the students began to wear him down before he finally gave in, "Alright I yield!"

There was a wave of applause as the students exited the arena. However the main reason Adam wanted to try this in the first place was to gain EXP and to connect to the other students.

 **[EXP Earned : 100,000]**

 **[Leveled up to Level 28]**

As Adam was leaving the auditorium, he was greeted by Ruby Rose.

"Wow, you finally got your Aura!" Ruby enthusiastically replied, "How did you unlock it?"

"Well… I got it unlocked by thanks to a certain Miss Pyrrha Nikos."

"Yay! This means I won't have to worry about you getting hurt!" Ruby hugged him, which surprisingly was nice. Cry smiled before looking at her.

"Well, you forgot about something." Ruby looked at him with a hint of curiosity.

"What?" Adam posed like a superhero again, making Ruby laugh slightly.

"You forgot that _nothing can kill me!_ " Adam said in a deepened voice, "Anyways, how's Beacon so far?"

"Um… Well… I got to know Weiss a bit better." She tapped her fingers together, "She doesn't yell at me as often… I'm making good progress!"

Adam patted her shoulder, chuckling, "Well that's good. Anyways, I have to go, see you later Red." Adam said before exiting the auditorium.

As Adam left the auditorium, he accidently bumped into a student, "Sorry." Adam looked back to see Blake Belladonna with a book in her hand, not even realizing she even bumped into him. Adam rolled his eyes, she was probably reading her smut book or whatever. However, what caught his eye was that Yang soon after joined her. ' _Huh, is Bumblebee a real thing in Remnant?_ ' Adam thought to himself before realizing something, ' _Wait, does this mean White Rose is also a thing?_ ' No doubt he would have to dive into countless rumors and whatnot before he figured the truth to this.

* * *

 **[Adam's Apartment, 3 PM]**

* * *

 **Name : John 'Vladimir' Cry**

 **Job : Professor**

 **Level : LV 28** **Next Level : 2.16%**

 **Title : Cheeki Breeki Bandit - 20% More EXP when battling with bandits.**

 **HP : 6,000/6,000**

 **MP :6,000/6,000**

 **AP : 6,000/6,000**

 **STR : 30**

 **VIT : 30**

 **AGI : 20**

 **INT : 30**

 **WIS : 20**

 **LUCK : 30**

 **Point : 40**

 **Lien : 7,000,000**

Adam thought for a moment before deciding to enter in his points,

 **Name : John 'Vladimir' Cry**

 **Job : Professor**

 **Level : LV 28** **Next Level : 2.16%**

 **Title : Cheeki Breeki Bandit - 20% More EXP when battling with bandits.**

 **HP : 7,000/7,000**

 **MP :6,000/6,000**

 **AP : 6,000/6,000**

 **STR : 40**

 **VIT : 30**

 **AGI : 25**

 **INT : 50**

 **WIS : 25**

 **LUCK : 30**

 **Point : 0**

 **Lien : 7,000,000**

 **[New Ability Unlocked : Mathematician]**

 **[Getting 50 Intelligence allows you to 'absorb' any skill book without any complications]**

Wait, so he could now consume whatever skill book he wanted without having to up his other stats? Sweet! After a short while, he was back on his laptop browsing the various Pre-made Factions he could purchase. And after a short time, he found one that he liked.

 **[Buy WW2 Pre-Made Faction?]**

 **[Cost : 6,000,000 Lien]**

 **[Y/N?]**

He accepted graciously, before he was taken to a World Of Tanks garage nearby. Instead of just there being nothing within the garage, he saw various WW2 NPCs ranging from Russian to German troops simply walking around similar of that to an idle animation. He also noticed that there were various boards with different tasks pinned to them. However, in the middle of the garage itself was a Soviet T-34 medium tank ready for battle.

 **[T-34 Ready for use.]**

* * *

 **Hey, Cloneguy here!**

 **I'm so very _,_ _very_ sorry. I have been busy with life lately during this week. I hope you understand the reason for not publishing until today.**

 **Anyways, I will be honest, expect 1-2 chapters a month due to me being busy doing stuff and writer's block.**

 **Enough of that, time for comments!**

engineer2172 chapter 7 . Feb 8

Ohhh i imagine the T-34 in action. Remember Stalinium cannot be penetrated easily! the power of stalin is always whit it!

Oh please make the Sekrit Dokuments a item.

 **Of course! Stalinium is teh best armor for T-34! Soviet steel armor is the best!**

 **Anyways, I however cannot guarantee that Sekrit Dokuments will be an item.**

Guest chapter 7 . Feb 8

Adamxyang is ubonik (the shotgun from metro), Adamxweiss is Red revolution, Blakexadam is Sneakybreeki (pun on sneakybeaky and cheeki breeki), also miss New Vegas theme idea I had was playing "my chrislus highwayman" from the original fallout soundtrack. Miss BOS my idea was of her playing The original theme of cheeki breeki for bandits or the shop theme from metro...every time she gets close to Adam... also miss new Vegas could be a exchange student that he noticed was from new Vegas eventually from comments about the big MT's AIs or is humming jingle jangle jingle.

 **Anyways, I've gotten a few comments for a NCR or Fallout Las Vegas character. Sadly, I hardly play Fallout Las Vegas that much, hell, I've didn't even get to finish interrogating everyone in Novad or whatever in the main story line. Anyways, your ship names _might_ make it into the story, thanks for the suggestions.**

Guest chapter 7 . Feb 8

Also a trait your character could have is "mayonezic radiation", where any character with a Geiger counter hears the sound of cheeki breeki music slightly and louder and louder the closer to the source (you) they are. Advantage: Grimm are dealt slight radiation like dmg. Disadvantage:anyone with a Geiger counter can track you.

 **He's already Cheeki enough as it is.**

DazAonte chapter 2 . Feb 9

You tend to skip parts that do not interest you, like anyone. But the way you do it breaks off the pace.

 **I guess I do. Rip me.**

Guest chapter 7 . Feb 10

Firearm legume here! The reason why I was suggesting such character ideas was out of setting up a "harem" as you put it. Like with the courier being the "shy nerdy girl", that paladin could be either the classic "tsundere" (initially hating him but slowly falling in love) (I DESPISE MODERN TSUNDERES) or a rival.

 **Hmm, interesting. Anyways, once again, thanks to Firearm Legume for staying with me always!**

R3active Paladin chapter 7 . Feb 10

I really want him to make his own faction, I mean logistically it is more sound to buy a premade one, but it'd be fun to see how he'd make his own empire, more or less, and the wait for him to be insanely op begins

 **RIP, I already made a chapter with him purchasing a Pre-made faction. Sorry if you wanted to see him create his own faction.**

nopeite nopeite nope chapter 7 . Feb 11

DO MORE, FUCK YOU DO MORE

 **Okay Blin, I will create more... _Later._**

 **Anyways, that's the last reviews I have gotten. Say, if you would like to suggest something for this story, leave a review so I can see!**

 **BTW, should I add extras at the end of each chapter before comments?**


	9. EXTRA : Gopnik AU

**[Gopnik!RWBY?]**

* * *

 **[Vale, 9 AM]**

* * *

Adam was walking along Vale before noticing something. As he passed by a store, he noticed that all of the clothing inside was Adidas and vodka bottles scattered throughout the store.

' _Weird.'_ Adam thought to himself as he continued to walk towards Beacon. As he walked, he saw that the buildings were now high-rise apartments and seemed as if he was in Russia. Quickly, he made his way towards the Airship docks, hoping that nothing had changed.

* * *

 **[Beacon Academy, 10 AM]**

* * *

After getting off the airship, he notice something was very, _very_ wrong. As he looked around, he saw all of the students who previously wore suits, were now all wearing Adidas. He looked and saw that team RWBY was sitting in a circle drinking vodka. ' _Wait, vodka?!'_ He saw that (almost) everyone was drinking vodka, with the exception of Ruby herself. Apparently, the entire academy had gone gopnik, and everyone was squatting everywhere he looked. Even Ruby had Adidas clothing. As Adam was walking towards the headmaster's office he saw even Glynda, _**Glynda**_ _,_ wearing Adidas and squatting. As he entered the headmaster's office, he saw Ozpin squatting on his desking, drinking his coffee.

"Hello Adam." Ozpin said, "Did you want some vodka-infused coffee as usual?"

Adam simply blinked before shaking his head. As he left the headmaster's office, he was immediately approached by Ruby holding a knife up to his face.

"Give me your money, _suka_!"

He immediately retaliated by pulling a larger knife of his own, " _otvyazhis'!_ "

However, as he pulled out his knife, he failed to notice the blonde behind him and felt a sharp pain behind his back. As he blacked out, he only had one thought, ' _the hell happened?'_

* * *

 **[Adam's Apartment, 9 AM]**

* * *

Adam shot up from his bed with a pain in his back. He looked behind him to see that he must've slept on a spring or something, he could practically feel the metal on his back. ' _Thank god it's only a dream'_ He silently thanked before stepping outside to see the city back to normal. He took a long breath before looking down to see himself holding a vodka bottle. ' _I think i've had enough'_ He thought before storing it away in his inventory.

* * *

 **Clone here! This is sort of my apology chapter for the lack of updates.**

 **Anyways, Hopefully you enjoyed this small chapter as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Hopefully there will never be an actual Gopnik!RWBY AU.**

 **Gopnik!Ruby _(Shivers)_**

 **Anyways, feel free to leave a review. And if you liked it, share it with your friends!**


	10. Chapter 9 (April's Fool!)

**[Adam's Apartment, 1 PM]**

Adam woke later than usual, only to be greeted by a crusader with a red cross over his chest,

" _ **Deus Vult Motherfucker!**_ " The crusader shouted before he was stabbed with massive _CRIT_ over his body.

 **[Gamer Over, You died.]**

* * *

 **-There is a massive pile of papers within a small white room-**

 **-Suddenly, a hand shoots out from the pile of papers-**

 **"I LIVEEEEE!"**

 **Anyways... Hello my friends! It is I, Cloneguy!**

 **Sorry, I'm neglecting to upload chapters ;-;**

 **Forgive me...**

 **Anyways, here's a little April Fool's joke for ya guys!**

 **Hope all of you guys have a great week!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Not All Are Evil**

* * *

 **[Adam's Apartment, 2 Days later, 9 AM]**

* * *

Adam woke up with a hacking cough. He felt like shit today compared to his other, more admittedly shittier days. He had recently been out grinding for EXP and leveling his companions, the bandits, all whilst having to deal with having a faction. As Adam slowly got up from his bed, he looked around to see his apartment in it's normal condition seeing as how he knew it would be trashed one day by some thief or White Fang or something. As Adam walked towards inside his bathroom, he looked in the mirror to find out he did not only feel like shit, but to find out he also looked like shit. His hair uncombed, dead-tired eyes, and his admittedly sickly look. However, a few moments later, he came out as if he had just recently had a cup of coffee ( _Which he did_ ) and was full of life.

After finally picking on what he was going to wear for today, he exited his apartment to go visit the blacksmith after waiting for his weapon for a while. As he entered the blacksmithery, he saw the blacksmith simply banging away on a piece of metal which he assumed was going to become a sword later on.

" _Ah,_ I was waiting for you." The blacksmith said with a machete in his hand, "Anyways, your weapon as requested."

"Thank you." Adam said before leaving, bowing before he left. As he was walking back to his apartment seeing how he didn't have anything to do, he received a notification from his PDA.

 **[New Updates have been added to 'Gamer']**

 **[The Gamer 1.3 (BETA) Changelog]**

 **New Additional Titles**

 **More Settings**

 **More Activities**

As he was reading this short update, he only had one thought, ' _More activities?_ '

* * *

 **[Adam's Apartment, 10 AM]**

* * *

Before he could enter the hotel on where his apartment was at, he ducked on reflex as a barrage of bullets peppered the wall in front of him. As he turned around, he saw the a black car with White Fang members carrying Uzis and other various weapons speeding off. Well, might as well go after them, he didn't have anything to do for today anyways.

Adam used his newly acquired fast travel ability that came with from buying a Faction, he was greeted with the sight of a glorious T-34 being worked on by 4 friendly Soviet NPCs. He nodded towards the tank operators before opening a hatch to the tank and entering it. To be honest, it was quite small on the inside like all other tanks and was probably was not the ideal environment for claustrophobic people (To which thankfully he wasn't). However the purpose for this steel war machine was always the same, crush the enemy beneath your treads and make them regret ever fucking with you... He got into the Stalinium-enriched armored tank as the garage doors opened. The White Fang would regret messing with him…

* * *

 **[Location Unknown, 10 AM]**

* * *

"Hmm…" A unnamed White Fang Grunt looked over his cards, "Alright, I fold."

"Ha!" Another Fang Grunt took all of grunt #1's chips that was within the pot.

"Say, you hear something?" Was the last thing Grunt number 1 said before the wall right next to them exploded, causing them to go flying. Emerging from said hole was a Stalinium-enriched T-34 with a semi-insane Russian within a commissar's outfit standing proudly on top of the tank holding a Soviet flag. Of course, said Russian was obviously Adam, the stunned White Fang recruits looked at him in an almost comical fashion like one of those cartoon or anime scenes where the protagonist/hero appeared with him looking down at them. The White Fang (who snapped out of their daze) were about to fire on him before hearing something else.

" _ **Oorahh**_!" Almost more than 3 dozen Soviet conscripts poured within the warehouse with bayonets strapped to their rifles. Immediately, those who weren't Aura users were sliced and stabbed as the red Soviet tide ran over them. Those that were Aura users were knocked back, only to be stomped on by boots and stabbed at as they fell. The sudden rush was enough for any White Fang member to cause them to panic, before they met their untimely demise by the hands of a Soviet NPC. As the White Fang members started to retreat, Adam ordered the Soviet soldiers to fire on the retreating White Fang with his new deadly ammunition guaranteed to kill any Aura user, Hollow-point ammunition. One by one, the retreating Fang members fell until there was only a small group that had survived the initial wave of Soviets.

* * *

 **[15 Minutes Later]**

* * *

As Adam slowly walked along the rows of White Fang members, he held a german luger by his side. His intent was to make him seem as terrifying as possible to the members. Of course, if he had known he was going to take prisoners, he would rather much be wearing a Wehrmacht officer's uniform. However, his current outfit was suitable enough as some of the Fang members flinched as he walked along. Slowly walking, he examined the White Fang row before him. One of the Fang members decided to speak to him in a rather crude fashion,

" _Fuck you_ , you human peic-" Immediately, he pistol-whipped said member as he was walking beside him, before being spat in the face. Adam wiped off the spit staring at him before walking back to face the entire row with a emotionless face. He looked at the remaining White Fang before speaking shortly and sternly,

"This, is what happens when you fuck with me." He paused before firing upon the member who spat at him, his head now containing a bullet sized hole, "Now, is everyone here ready to answer my questions?"

* * *

 **[20 Minutes Later]**

* * *

It had been 20 minutes before he had a much smaller group of White Fang members then before. At first, it was about 10 members in the row. Now, there was only 5 left with the row before they had decided to break. He was growing irritable, he separated the females and the males into groups before moving onto more of his interrogations. He looked at the Soviet riflemen who were now standing by the doors, they were to watch guard in case any of them had decided to make a move. Strolling about, he went over to the female side of the small group of individuals pacing a bit before stopping in front of a grey wolf faunus,

"Hmm… Who do we have here?" He said before using his luger to examine the White Fang member, "Tell me, what is your name?"

The Fang member flinched slightly before responding, "L-Lilith…"

"Now, tell me Lilith… Are you ready to answer my questions?"

She nodded slowly, "Y-Yes…"

"Good. Now, tell me… Why did you join the White Fang?" He questioned.

"Because, I hate humans?" The Fang member known as Lilith replied rather awkwardly.

"You sure? Because it doesn't sound like it isn't your reason." He said before letting her speak again.

"Um…" She started to say, before feeling the cold metal of his luger pressed up against her.

As Adam looked over her, he saw something that made him pity her. On top of her head, where there would've been two wolf ears, was only a single faunus wolf ear… The one that was supposed to be the right ear, was only a stub that had seemingly been stitched together. He sighed before looking at her again,

 **Name : Lilith Grey**

 **Job : White Fang Member**

 **Level : LV 7 Next Level : 10.62%**

 **Title : (Unknown)**

 **HP : 300/300**

 **AP : 2/50**

 **Emotions : Stressed, Scared, Nervous.**

He couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for her, he could completely understand on why she had joined the White Fang and felt somewhat sympathetic with her. He slowly walked behind with his gun pointed at her before realizing she had stiffened, almost as if she was expecting something bad to happen. He hesitated holding the customized Hollow-point Luger at her head before letting it drop to his sides, "Hmm… I suppose I could be merciful… However, I must ask of you to answer my question honestly." She nodded before he continued, "So… Let me ask you again, why did you join the White Fang?"

She remained silent, for them, it was a long 5 minutes before he had decided to let her go. He simply stared at her before starting to pace around the room observing the others. One of them, a brave, but admittedly stupid White Fang member, tried to make a run for the door… Before he was shot in the back by a Soviet Rifleman. He sighed, knowing that he would not get much info out of them, and started to check his luger. He looked at them before speaking rather softly, "Listen… _If_ you want to get out of here alive, you must tell me why you should be spared."

Immediately, one of the White Fang members spoke, "Because I have a family to take care o-"

"Do you really?" He pondered, "I've have heard that excuse many, _many_ times."

He nodded, before using his head to point at his pocket. Adam took out what appeared to be in fact, a picture of a family of four. He looked at the man before speaking, "Alright… _But_ , let me tell you, if you ever decide to come back to the White Fang again… There will be consequences and _no_ second chance."

* * *

 **[15 Minutes Later]**

* * *

He had just finished up releasing the last of the White Fang. Adam now looked at the empty and slightly damaged warehouse, he received a notification on his PDA which told him he now owned the building. Deciding it was still quite early, he went outside to visit the city for a bit, and eventually head to Beacon for some fun.

* * *

 **[Beacon Academy, 2 PM]**

* * *

When Adam arrived at Beacon, he saw a rather disturbing sight. A single locker pod was headed straight towards Adam. It hit him with such force that he was knocked back to his feet. Curious, he stood up and walked towards the locker pod, before sighing and releasing a certain blonde kid. Jaune fell out of the locker hitting his head against the pavement and groaning,

"Ow."

"Mr. Arc, may I ask why you were launched within your own locker pod?"

"Well Uh…" Jaune stood up, "You see… Um, Cardi-"

"Cardin shoved you into the pod and launched you?"

"Yeah… Wait, how did you know?"

"I have my ways…" He mysteriously said, "And due to the fact I have it on ScrollTube."

"Wait, what?"

Jaune was shown a short 20 second clip on ScrollTube ( _Would it be called that?_ ) with the video entitled, ' _Pranks on a scrawny blonde kid'._ Adam closed his Scroll before speaking,

"Jaune… Why might I ask Cardin is bullying you?"

"Well, uh, it's not just me either!" Jaune said, "Cardin has been picking on everyone really…"

"Oh? Tell me."

"Well uh… He usually bullies other students and faunus. And just the other day he made fun of a- Uh Professor?"

Adam had a slight grimace on his face before responding, "I'm fine… Anyways, Mr. Arc, why don't you go and get to class... I see your friends waiting for you." Adam looked over to see that the rest of team JNPR running towards Jaune, "Anyways, it was nice to talk to you Jaune, have a nice week."

* * *

 **[Random Street Location, 10 PM]**

* * *

Cardin Winchester was walking along the street smiling happily, he had just beaten up some random kid for fun. However, as Cardin walked past a dark alleyway, he had dragged into the alley.

"Who the hell- _**Ack!**_ "

Cardin was being beaten for his sins… With baseball bats. Adam had been waiting for this day, the day when he could finally beat the shit out of this Cardin kid. He didn't care if Ozpin fired him, he just wanted to savor this moment… With his friends, the Bandits. They started to assault him with blows to the chest with baseball bats before he collapsed. When Cardin finally collapsed, Adam and the bandits mugged him for his Lien, before running off,

" _Davay vybirat'sya otsyuda!_ "

Adam was laughing as he ran, that Cardin kid had it going for him. He was glad he managed to get the jump on him before the Jaunedice episode because it gave him another reason to beat the fuck outta him again at the cafeteria. However, his laughter was short lived as he noticed something...

Only about 50 feet away from him was a mechanic shop, a shop that was ran by a very familiar faunus that he had encountered not even a day ago, a shop that was being robbed currently. Now normally, he would go and assist the shopkeeper, however this time he stayed behind. He watched as the group of individuals wearing ski masks threw bricks into the windows and shouting profanities. Adam dismissed his bandits, before going in closer to get a view. The closer he went, the more he saw. There, on the ground, was an all too familiar faunus that was sobbing quietly. He opted to leave, before seeing something that made him change his mind. He saw one of the looters start to drag the faunus into the store as the rest circled around the White Fang member. He saw them starting to beat her with various items and taunting her. Adam would not stand for this, it was one thing to interrogate someone as a terrorist, and another to see someone beat a civilian.

She wasn't dressed like before, now, she was wearing nothing but a white plain t-shirt and grey shorts. She wasn't even trying to fight back, but rather simply covering herself with her arms. Finally, Adam decided to intervene, he headed towards the group as they noticed him.

"Hey, you! Stay the fuck back!" One of the members shouted, "This filthy bitch deserves this!"

"I see… Well then, I have no choice." He pulled out his recently forged weapon, _надежные_ , or 'reliable' in Russian. He had already equipped Hollow-point ammunition prior, so his bullets tore through his enemies like a hot knife through butter, or in this case, swiss cheese. After the short one-sided firefight, he slowly walked up to the faunus and offered her a hand.

"Thank yo-" Her words died in her throat as she looked upon him, "A-Are you here to kill me?"

"No…" He saddeningly said, he didn't want to harm her in any way. Instead, he helped her up to her feet before hearing something that nearly made his heart break.

"Why are you helping me then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you didn't like Faunus because you attacked us."

"No, I just dislike the White Fang." He replied, "Why, thinking of going back?"

She shook her head before looking around her, only to find her small mechanic shop in ruins. She felt a hand on her shoulder, only to look at Adam staring at her. She whimpered slightly under his gaze before hearing something, "You alright?"

"Um… Yes, but my store…"

He looked over to see the windows broken, graffiti on the walls, and even a few anti-faunus posters hanging on the windows. He looked at her beaten form before asking her, "Listen, do you need any help?"

"No... You can leave if you want."

Now, Adam may have just killed a few White Fang and ' _Interrogated_ ' them, but he wasn't simply a cold-hearted bastard. Well, actually… Technically he did just beat up Cardin, but it was for a good reason. So now, he felt as if he must help her in some way, "Listen, let me help you…"

"Why? You just threatened me a few hours ago."

"Because you haven't attacked me yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember when I asked you why did you join the White Fang?" She nodded, "Well, I think I can see why now."

"So?"

"Let me help you then… I'm willing to forget that first encounter, will you do the same for me?"

After 5 agonizingly long minutes, she nodded at Adam. She asked if he could help her rebuild her store, right before he got a quest notification.

 **[Quest : Lilith the Mechanic Wolf]**

 **[By showing mercy to a former White Fang Member, you decide to help her. Show her that not all humans are terrible and gain her trust.]**

 **-Upon Completion : +1 NPC Friend, +Possible Romance Option, +Lilith Joins the Faction as a Mechanic**

 **-Upon Failure : No allies, -Possible enemy, -Lilith returns to White Fang**

 **[Accept Quest? Y/N]**

* * *

 **Shit, nearly forgot to put in my section.**

 **Anyways, Cloneguy Here! You know the routine, let the comments begin!**

R3active Paladin chapter 8 . Mar 13

I'm glad that he has a faction at all and will be happy as long as it won't stay as a base faction where's the fun in having a faction if anyone can buy a similar one?

 **Don't worry! It won't be like that forever, I plan on having him change it further into the story.**

DESU VULT. Ok we need for your harem (if your going to have one) a few characters to be created. Like a female crusader using a riot shield and a browning high power(out of her being a "paladin" kind of character. Semblance is the DEUS VULT charge where she boosts team mate damage) (maybe that or a commisar from warhammer 40k carrying a m16a4 with various upper receivers[regular reciever, m16a1 upper, ar57 upper, can cannon upper.] with her semblance being that of a hammer space inventory)reference to king arthur and a *certain* abridgement of a series of a sino produced animated series for the former, and the latter a reference to ww1 officers. And as a joke maybe have for the former character do the "endless running" scene from monty python and the holy grail for when she first meets him on accident while running to turn in a late book to the library(shes around his age)(shes the sporty one). my idea for the commisar is that of her being the tactics teacher that had her assistant recently have a injury from a training "accident" aka he got shot in the foot trying to steal her eyepatch by first trying to remove her hat in her sleep and he is the substitute. The commisar will initially be a "tightarse" and will eventually loosen up (she is the mysterious one) (SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SKIP TEXT UNTIL CLOSED PARENTHESIES she lost her team and never got through grieving SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS) from firearm legume.

 **Bejesus, that's a long ass comment, anyways I am planning to add a few characters into the story. In fact, I just did introduce one. However, I highly doubt I will add any other Gamers into the mix with Adam... Or will I?**

 **Anyways, I'm not sure if he's going to have a harem just yet. We'll just have to wait and see, and thank you for your comments as always.**

 **And now... Something special, I want to thank you for those who have never gave up hope in this story. Even if I haven't uploaded in quite a while, especially you Firearm Legume, I want to thank anyone and everyone who has shared, seen, or even just briefly looked at this FF and said, 'Hey, that's pretty good'. I thank all of you, and hope to see you guys again!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Corporations & A New (Offical) Professor**

* * *

 **[Lilith's Mechanic Shop, 11 PM]**

* * *

After helping her clean up her shop, Adam said his goodbyes and left for his apartment, seeing as how it was nearly midnight. He might've not needed to sleep, seeing as how Gamer's Body fixed that, but he needed his rest dammit! Adam walked along the lonely street for a while before stopping at the hotel where he lived. As he entered his apartment door, he noticed for the first time just how similar the apartment was to the 500,000$ one in GTA 5 that he bought as his first apartment. (Thanks to the Heists update) The Eclipse towers apartment if he had remembered correctly. As he went near his wardrobe, he noticed that a small menu had popped up,

 **[Change Outfits?]**

 **[Y/N]**

' _Huh, interesting._ ' He thought to himself, ' _similar to GTA's outfit menu.'_

After changing into a more slavic outfit, he turned off the lights and went into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **[Adam's Apartment, 5 AM]**

* * *

Adam woke up early, he needed to get some stuff done for today. Especially getting his faction upgraded, he also needed a good name for it. As he did his morning chores, he checked his inventory and just noticed how much Lien he had now.

 **[Lien : 12,500,300]**

Adam nearly did a spit take at the amount he had. Just how much money did he earn from those heists? Then again, he did manage to reach Infamy level 1 which cost about 2 Billion offshore account money. After his morning chores, he decided to go on his laptop that he kep within his apartment. He clicked the 'Factions' before upgrading his faction by adding a few things here and there, mostly more warehouses, vehicles and etc. However he saw something that peaked his interest,

 **[Buy Corporation?]**

 **[5,000,000 Lien]**

 **[Y/N]**

 **[Corporations allow both User and Prefab objects to be created and used. Corporations also allow them to be sold to any NPC Territory generating mass profits.]**

Figuring he needed quite the funds to upgrade his faction, he bought a corporation and was immediately teleported to a bare-looking warehouse. In front of him was a small menu which asked : Name Faction? Now, Adam didn't really put much thought to it, so the best he could do was put a simple name. SmarTek Corporation was the best he could come up with for the moment and entered it in as his corporation's name. However, he was greeted with another 'Gamer' menu.

 **[Items To Manufacture]**

 **-T-34 Medium Tank**

 **-M1 Garand Rifle**

 **\- Quad Flak 38 Anti-Air**

 **-Kalashnikov Assault Rifle**

 **-None**

 **[Manufacture : None]**

He selected the German Flak 38 Anti-Air to be manufactured, and immediately, the whole facility was sprung to life. He saw workers start to put together the Flak 38 Anti-Air including the ammunition. After the first Flak 38 was completed, he received a message from the system.

 **[Manufactured Item : Flak 38 AA]**

 **[Change Name? Y/N]**

 **[Sell To Public? Y/N]**

 **[Sell To Military? Y/N]**

 **[Keep Items? Y/N]**

Now, normally he would've opted to keep weapons from the Atlas Military, and he could make quite a few dollars from the public if he sold these. However he ran the risk of the White Fang getting said weapons, so he held off from selling them. Selecting the _Keep Items_ button, he checked the Gamer Market for more blueprints, and saw something quite familiar. He saw an AR2 from Half-Life 2 which was listed as a blueprint for 500,000 Lien and quickly bought and manufactured one for his own use.

 **[Combine AR2]**

 **[Rare]**

' _ **Created by the Combine to be used by the Trans-Human arm, this weapon is exceptionally great at causing damage due to plasma ammunition. It also has an alt-fire that releases a dark energy ball that vaporizes whatever it touches.'**_

 **[Uses Pulse Ammunition]**

After purchasing some Pulse ammunition and blueprints from Killzone 2 ( The Helghast Armor/Masks ) and Half-Life 2, ( Pulse Ammunition, City Scanner, Dark Matter Reactors, and Combine/Elite Combine armors ) he was finally ready to go back to his faction.

* * *

 **[Adam's Faction Headquarters, 10 AM]**

* * *

Unlike before, where there was only WW2 era soldiers, there were a few Helghast and Combine thrown into the mix of the regular soldiers. ( The reason for this being is the cool armor and weaponry ) Now, Adam could manufacture items and either sell them or keep them for his own faction. Of course, he had sold 1 item for both public and military use, the City Scanner from Half-Life 2. The scanners were basically surveillance drones with an annoying camera flash for anyone that knew who had played Half-Life 2. He knew he would be seeming them quite soon, roaming around the city and whatnot. As he visited the armory within his base, he suddenly remembered that Ruby liked weapons. Actually, 'Liked' was a big understatement, she practically loved weapons more than meeting new people as he recalled. He checked his watch, it was currently 10:15 AM, near lunchtime for the students. Adam figured that he could spend a little time with the characters of the show, especially since he was their new substitute/teacher.

* * *

 **[Beacon Academy, 11 AM]**

* * *

When Adam got to Beacon Academy, he heard a familiar beeping noise behind him. He turned around only to be flashed by a bright light. After a moment, he rubbed his eyes to see a Scanner float off in another direction. He stood there, blinking, before rubbing his eyes again and headed towards the mess hall. When he finally got there, he didn't realize that all the non-essential characters now had color, thus making it harder to find teams RWBY and JNPR. As he was going to greet team RWBY, he heard something from what was presumably Nora,

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day." Ren commented,

"We were _surrounded_ by  Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed,

Adam suddenly remembered something, today was the Jaunedice episode. He thought about what had happened yesterday and grinned _sadistically_ before dropping said grin. He paced around for a moment listening to Jaune's woes before hearing a rather particular cry from a certain bunny Faunus. Adam turned around to see Cardin bullying another student whom we only know as Velvet Scarlatina.

"Hey, you three!" Adam called out, "Cut that sh-"

He quickly looked over to Ruby before changing his word, "-crap out."

"Oh yeah?" Cardin retorted, "What are you going to do, _substitute_? Fight me?"

"No."

"Oh yeah? Then what, _tell on me_?" Cardin mocked, "'like the little sissy you are?"

Adam cleared his throat, "No, I'm going to _**beat you senseless**_." He glared.

 **[By trying to intimidate someone, you've created the skill (Intimidate)!]**

Adam saw Cardin flinch for a moment before staring at Velvet. He scoffed and started to walk away with his cronies. As he walked away, Adam took the chance to help Velvet,

"Are you hurt?"

"N-No, I'm alright, thank you for helping me though."

"You're welcome," Adam replied, "Why didn't you team help?"

Velvet's face fell, "Well, they're most likely busy with something, so I doubt they saw what happened."

"Doesn't your team know about this?"

"No... I didn't want them to drag them into my troubles."

Adam looked at her for a moment, "Well… Alright. But next time if you need help, I'm more than sure they're willing to help you."

Velvet nodded before Adam asked she wanted to visit the school's nurse (If it had any) before she declined. As he walked past team RWBY's table, he could hear them whispering about how kind he was for helping Velvet.

* * *

 **[Adam's Office.]**

* * *

Adam was sitting quietly at his new office which surprisingly could be opened by his PDA. Apparently his PDA counted as an outdated Scroll which was useful to know. He heard a knock at his door, before seeing Ozpin at his door,

"Hello Headmaster."

"Hello Adam, and please, you can simply call me Ozpin when we're not in front of students."

"Alright Ozpin, what did you want?" Adam leaned back on his chair.

"Well, I saw that you helped one of my students and figured to offer you something."

"Offer me what?" Adam questioned.

"Well, I was wondering if you would liked to become a full-time teacher," He explained, "after all, you're already a substitute teacher. And the school only ever has 4 teachers and a single nurse."

"Jeez Oz, why didn't you ask me when we were in the police station?"

"Well, think of your job as a sort of test trial." He paused, "unless you feel comfortable being a substitute teacher rather than a full-on professor."

Adam weighed the cons and pros before deciding, "Alright. I guess being a professor it is then."

"Excellent, I will notify the others tomorrow."

"Hey Oz. I never actually teached in my life, so what am I supposed to do?" Adam asked as Ozpin was walking out the door.

"Well, this _is_ a academy for Huntresses and Huntsmen, teach them something you would think valuable to them." Ozpin stated before leaving his office.

* * *

 **[EXTRA (Canon with story)]**

 **[Meanwhile….]**

"Majo- Er, Sentinel Reyna?" An Arma 3 'Gamer' asked,

"Yes?"

"We have news about that Player you encountered."

"Well, what is?"

"He uh… Is the new Beacon Academy professor ."

"Interesting… I'll be sure to keep tabs on him." She commented, "You are dismissed."

'I wonder what he is going to do?' A female in a dirty orange mechanic suit pondered, 'Whatever he is going to do, he is most likely going to need our help.'

* * *

 **\- Author is seen holding bowl fruits to a statue of the Fanfiction Icon -**

 **"Oh great merciful views, please accept my new offerings."**

 **\- He places down pages of a new RWBY Bandit chapter -**

 **Heyy guys! It's Cloneguy here! I guess it's kinda a regular occurrence that I never upload stuff huh? Rip me.**

 **Anyways, the reason for this being is that I'm kinda running out of material! SEND ME YOUR SOULS SO I CAN FEAST ON YOUR IMAGINATION!**

 **Jk, but seriously if your got anything or want me to create an extra chapter for just you send it to me! I've also been learning a little bit about 40K Warhammer too! (Mostly about the Death Korps due to other Fanfics)**

 **I've really got no excuse not to upload this except I've been procrastinating n' crap.**

 **Let the comments begin!**

Oh man you made me laugh with the muggin part against Cardin and the fact Adam will beat the shit out of him again in Beacon later just killed me,Great chapter. -engineer2172

 **I'm happy that I did! Although he didn't get to beat him up again cuz all the students were probably watching, he did (somewhat) intimidate him! This story _is_ supposed to be funny after all!**

Americanium is better then Stalinium! Taste the democracy, bitch! Liberty is the only way to go! Freedom for the win!  
-Insert anti-communist Russia lines here- -Guest

 _ **Nyet!**_

 **Stalinium is better than Americanium! You can taste the Russian Bias in the metal! Taste the Communism!**

 **Nah, in all seriousness Americanium is better. I'm an American after all! FACE DEMOCRACY!**

I kindve wanna learn Russian lol, anyway liked the chapter the harem begins also glad we're getting uploads now

-R3active Paladin

 **Go! Go learn the language of the Slavs my friend!**

 **Also, sorry about the very, _very_ long times between uploads.**

firearm legume here! never said mr's commisar was a gamer, just a teacher(also a reference to napoleon). now mrs deus vult she definitely needs to be a gamer, so we can explain it away...maybe she is a- **(SPOILERS)**

 **(Cough, Cough) You've seen nothing. Anyways, Thank you for the new character ideas and for being here for the story! But seriously, go get an account or something before other impersonate you.**

 **Thank you guys for being here! I appreciate the support I've been getting from you guys! It makes me warm in my heart :3**

 **As always, stay cheeki breeki my friends, and I will see you next time! -Boris**

 **{Small Update} If anyone's a Beta who can handle un-managed schedule and played loads of games, please help me ;-;**

 **Also, Challenge : The Gamer Room.**

 **\- All 'Gamer/RWBY' writers create a single Google docs to work together on a story.**

 **\- There can only be one of each RWBY/JNPR character**

 **\- All OC's Allowed**

 **\- Doesn't matter what happens nor do I care about how powerful your character is as long as he doesn't end the story in less than 5 chapters.**

 **\- Any 'Gamer'-esque options available! Also, any RPG, MMO, ETC ALLOWED!**

 **(If anyone decides to do this challenge, leave the URL as a review)**


	13. Updates

**(RWBY BANDIT)**

 **[Updates + New Gamer Story Idea ]**

 **Hello again! Cloneguy here. I'm sorry about the lack of updates. Now, normally I would come up with some reason as to why I'm not updating, but I just don't really have the time nor the drive to do so. However! I WILL be answering any Q &As you guys have for me, whether it would be for me, or for Adam in the next chapter.**

 **Now, one last thing before I go onto comments. I have a idea I had in the last chapter in my Author's Comments section, and that is my 'Multiplayer' Gamer Story Idea. Essentially, what would happen if we took RWBY/GAMER writers and put em in a room to see what horr-I mean, WONDERFUL creation they would create. If anyone would like to create said story with me, send it in the form of a docs or google document. (I'd prefer if it was a Google Document seeing how I mostly use it for FF) Anyways, I have a few ideas on how it would work.**

 **-Rule 1 : Only 1-2 Oc's Max allowed (We don't need to have 50 million Gamers running around the place)**

 **-Rule 2 : No overpowered OCs (You may have SOME op abilities, but not one that would end the story in less than a chapter)**

 **-Rule 3 : You may customize the Gamer's Menu in any way you like, (EG: Stalker COP's Menu or Fallout's menu replacing the Gamer's Menu)**

 **-Rule 4 : You may have armies (Granted that you don't abuse this rule, you can have soldiers to work with you. Or Ultramarines or whatever)**

 **-Rule 5 : Plot may change (We can either have a worse Vol 3 Ending, or the classical Fairy Tale Ending.**

 **-Rule 6 : Characters may intervene with Main Cast, (If you like to take over a main character, that is fine granted the rest of us agree)**

 **-Rule 7 : Characters may start in any location, (EG : Vacuo, Vale , Etc…)**

 **-Rule 8 : Story MUST begin before volume 2 (Can take place between Vol.2 or Vol.1)**

 **-Rule 9 : You can mess with Remnant's society (Granted you don't mess up anything TOO badly, but if you start to notice people having power armor, that is fine.)**

 **-Rule 10 : Grimm, they dun goofed (I don't care what you do with them, if you make them extinct I probably wouldn't care)**

 **-Rule 11 : EXP and Leveling (you MUST have a reasonable leveling system, unless I allow you to level up for whatever reason)**

 **-Rule 12 : No Heretics allowed. (Blood for the Blood god- *BLAM* HERESY!)**

 **Anyways…. COMMENTS TIME~**

 _-firearm legume. I am here without an account to make suggestions, and I have no intentions of leaving a name...like the vault dweller or the chosen one, I want to be known, but not for my identity, but my weathering upon stones to make unique Crafts. Also as a joke idea I had for the series, maybe a faction called "kekistani's" is formed, founded by the gamers who do hilarious glitches like the worm glitch from bf3 or the tank plane glitch from bf1. Their battle cry is a frog screaming (aka REEEEEEEEEEEE) (they are known for shenanigans and fudgery with stuff and are the huntsmen and women) yes it is just a joke, but it could be a idea for a kind of diverse kind of faction types in the "gamer empire". another one of the factions could be the "stat nazis" (need I say more, These are the guys who look at stats, not looks in clothing. Identifiable by the mismatched look, and the godly stats), the "lore lovers" (known for their acute knowledge and massive historical collections on their person, many times they are known to publish translated and port old loot), and the "collectors" (those who collect unique weapons to put on display, known to be practically a gun museum for many times. They also salvage in hopes of finding items. Never get between one and a exotic piece made 40 years before the Great War of remanant)._

 **I see. Anyways, very VERY interesting ideas I might (possibly) be adding. I as always, thank Firearm for being with me. They've been a great help with come up with new ideas (Despite I might be only taking a few) and whatnot. Also, I took up the 40k Emperor text-to-speech suggestion. Very amusing… Now about those Traitor Marin- Wait, Why are there vortal storms above my house?**

 _Biasnium is better than all other Niums combined. -cv snowblind_

 **What about Soviet Biasnium? Everyone knows that nothing can stop the Russian Bias.**

 _Finally read through all the chapters and was a little disappointing that he didn't become an actual bandit. Would have been fun to have a bandit off against Raven. Cheeki Breeki vs mother of the year. -Guest_

 **Damn…. I might actually want to write that in.**

 **Adam : I'm tempted to actually fight Raven with my Bandits.**

 **Yeah, seems- Wait, how did you get here?**

 **Adam : I'm your shitty OC, I know metaknowledge**

… **Screw you.**

 **Adam : Next Comment.**

 _Slavehameha : A huge beam of pure russian energy. Power increased by 20% for every vodka bottle consumed._

 **Adam : And I raise you my new ability! Sov- (HMPFF)**

 ***Cough Cough* Anyways, I finally got my OC to be silent. Anyways, that's all the comments I viewed for today. I will hopefully be getting another chapter soon!**

 **(Even though I didn't even start on it)**


	14. Extra : If Adam was a Inquisitor

**(If Adam was an Inquisitor)**

 **[Year : 20K]**

 **[Segmentum : Unknown/Planet : 'Remmnant']**

Inquisitor Adam paced around in his Retribution-class Battleship. He had studied this planet for a very, very long time. Despite being early to the party in which the Imperium was not even made yet, he still had gathered a few assets early. It was… Difficult to say how exactly he managed to get his hands on a few thousand crew members and a few Ultramarines along with his Battleship. However, that was not of importance as of right now. What was important was attempting to rid of this planet of the White Fang (filthy abhumans) and Gri-

"So… you're telling me that Grimm are created from negative human emotions?" Inquisitor Cry asked.

"Yes my lord."

"And that they cannot stop being created?"

"Yes my lord."

"Exterminatus."

"But Inq-"

" _EXTERMINATUS_!"

Adam watched as the planet that once was filled with life, burn into a molten planet. There was no use into trying to reclaim a planet which could practically house thousands of xenos which could regrow infinitely… Plus, it was Adam's birthday.

* * *

 **-Adam Cry walks up to a tombstone entitled with 'The Author'-**

 **"It's been a while now and the story is nearly forgotten. I hope you may return soon an write mo-"**

 **-Adam suddenly gets punched in the nuts by a Ultramarine hand-**

 **"Fucking shit."**

 **-He rolls on the ground clutching his nuts-**

 **-An Ultramarine comes from the grave-**

 **"FOUL HERETICS! I HAVE RETURNED AS A ULTRAMARINE! I SHALL SLAY FILTHY XENOS IN THE NAME OF THE GOD-EMPEROR!"**

* * *

 **Jesus fuckin christ. It's been nearly... what, 2 months now? WELL I GOT GOOD NEWS M8S! I'VE RETURNED FROM THE HELL-HOLE KNOWN AS DEATH. (Not really) IT'S FUCKIN SUMMER TIME BOIS. GET READY FOR MORE KICKASS ADAM (Not) AND CHEEKI BREEKI. (On the side note, I have watched one too many If the Emperor had a text-to-speech device episodes.)**

 **Anyways, I'll do reviews later in the next chapter that SHOULD be coming up soon. In the meanwhile, here's an interesting question.**

 **If you were a 40k Cultist, what would you be? I would probably be a Slaan- *BLAM* HERESY!**


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Adam gets high (In the sky)**

 **[The Next Day, Adam's Office]**

The other students had already left for Forever Falls, Adam on the other hand, was sitting comfortably in his _new_ office chair. He had to admit, being a Professor at Beacon Academy had it's perks as being one of the top schools for training Huntsmen and Huntresses. Or rather, as he called them simply, 'Hunters'. At this point, he didn't really care what you called them, he prefered the company of soldiers rather than a bunch of glorified trappers. Hell, if it was up to Adam, he would simply purge the lands with an Extmeri- Wait, where was that 40K Warhammer crap coming from? He had an odd feeling that someone, _somewhere_ , could feel his presence.

* * *

 **[Gamer's Faction Base]**

Commissar Naamah, felt the presence of a heretic nearby. They've must've said something bad about the almighty God-Emperor she worshiped oh-so-dearly. Normally, she _would_ go send out some Imperial Guardsmen or Ultramarines to go investigate this heretical presence. Alas, the Gamer Faction had no Imperial Guardsmen nor the Ultramarines she wanted. She would simply have to make do with her Bolt Pistol and her Lasgun she had been issued with. Now, if she could only get her hands on a Gamer regiment….

* * *

 **[Adam's Office, 12 AM]**

For some reason, he had a sneaking suspicion that his life was to get a whole lot more complicated. However, he dismissed such thoughts for now as he had to think of something so that his future class would learn…. He laughed, "Pfft, just what would I teach that that would _actually_ be valuable?" He started to calm down after a few moments of laughter. Now that he was a Professor at Beacon Academy, he _did_ have to actually come up with something however, as he doubt that letting them do whatever was a good teaching experience. ' _Ah fuck it, if Ozpin is as lazy as he is in Fanfictions, then surely I can be as lazy as him_.'

Adam stood up from his chair and started to pace around the room. He looked around to notice something off about his room…. Oh yeah, he forgot to add some decorations to it. He figured he would do it later, seeing as how it was already 3:00 PM and he hadn't exactly gotten any classes to take care of. He slumped black into his new leather chair that he had gotten for his office _(The old one he had replaced)_ and equipped his casual wear, or rather, his tracksuit. Just as about as he was going to get comfy, a quest notification popped up, and a rather frightening one at that. ' _Oh fuck me_ ' Adam silently thought to himself as he read the new objective.

 **[!EMERGENCY QUEST : White Fang Bomber Attack!]**

 **[ The White Fang has sent a massive flying fortress over Forever Falls, All airplane experienced Gamers are to intercept this giant fortress ]**

 **[ Hours Left : 23 ]**

 **[ Rewards : 500,000 EXP ]**

 **[ 10,000,000 Lien ]**

 **[ Specialized Airplane of Choice ]**

 **[ Failure : Death And Destruction ]**

' _Ah shit.'_ That was the only thought that Adam had for the moment, before realizing he should go check if his base had any airplanes.

* * *

When Adam teleported to his base, he noticed it was starting to take the shape of an airfield, which was perfect considering that he had been issued a new flying quest. He rushed to one of the nearest hangers (Which were just refurbished warehouses) and saw the most beautiful thing in the world… The sight of a Soviet fighter, or more specifically a Yakovlev Yak-9. Just as he was about the enter the plane he had a thought, could he even _fly_ the damn thing? Ah screw it, nothing ventured nothing gained right?

When he sat into the pilot's seat, his mind was automatically on autopilot, flipping switches and checking meters and whatnot. He waited as his NPCs towed him outside and got off the runway before he started the engines. As he was about to start to take off, he shouted, "Hey guys! Send some fighter support to my location!" That was the last thing he said to them before he took off, flying into the unknown.

* * *

 **[ 4:00 PM, Above Forever Falls ]**

Adam hummed while he was flying… Suffice to say, it took a while for him to get there. He had already leveled up his piloting skills to level 20 surprisingly fast. In fact, he didn't even notice that he also had a few extra perks from playing War Thunder. As he closed in on the position of the quest, he could see an unusual shimmering in the sky.

 **[BMG : Sabaton - Night Witches]**

 **[WARNING : INSTANT DUNGEON]**

Immediately, he knew that it was possibly a boss battle or something of the sorts. He was currently above the clouds, unable to get a good view from below.

"Alright… Time to get a peek at wh- _**HOLY SHIT**_ _!_ " Anti-Aircraft fire from below nearly shredded his aircraft.

Adam was not off to a good start, he had to do evasive maneuvers in order to avoid the anti-air attached to giant Flying Fortresses. Or rather, something that he saw from a AMV of Sky Crawlers. _(I've never actually seen the show, but I've seen the AMV of it.)_ Needless to say, those things were fucking huge. Luckily, for Adam, he had brought some British Spitfires and German BF 109s. He signaled the other aircraft using voice commands to attack the bombers. However, most of the just shot out of the sky by Anti-Air and other aircraft. Thankfully, White Fang aircraft were seemingly WW2 Era planes so he wouldn't have to worry about superior modern jets.

What was a pain in the ass was the fact how the White Fang Fortress had heat-seeking missiles… Not fun. He practically had to do barrel rolls (Aileron Rolls thank to Game Theory) to avoid the anti-aircraft fire and countless missiles. What also sucked was how he could see his aircraft fleet numbers dropping on his HUD. He could see smoke rising from the fortresses, but he wouldn't be able to take it down… Unless a miracle happened.

* * *

 **[RDF Headquarters (Formerly Gamer's Headquarters), 1 AM]**

" _Attention all aircraft pilots, report to the hangers for immediate departure._ " A loudspeaker shouted overhead as dozens of aircraft/spacecraft orientated Gamers headed to their respective crafts. A emergency event for Remnant had just been recently issued for all Gamers and hour earlier. Nevertheless, it was important that they succeed in the event before disastrous consequences happens.

In the headquarters meeting room, thousands of higher-ranked Gamers from thousands of games gathered. Arma 3, Command And Conquer, Half-Life 2, 40K Warhammer players, and many others. Brotherhood Of Steel's Sentinel Reyna on the other hand, sat in the middle. Being of one top players of the clan, gang, whatever you called it.

"So, how much longer until we can get our pilots into the air?"

"3 hours Sentinel." A Arma 3 Major replied.

"Good, anything else that I should know about besides what we're facing?"

"Well… There's another Gamer faction that been sent."

"Another Gamer Faction?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Owned by whom?"

"By a Professor Adam Cry."

"Professor? As in, Beacon Professor?"

"Yes ma'am."

This was news to her, she had never heard of anyone getting into Beacon from the newly named Gamer Faction besides from an unknown source. ( _Remnant Defense Force, it wasn't her idea to name it that.)_ Those who had tried either got denied or downright rejected. She would definitely need to keep tabs on him now that he gained her attention. She would like to meet him as soon a-

"Sis! I need Lien for more Bolter rounds!" Her younger sister called out, Reyna facepalmed. Knowing her, her sister might've gotten over-excited in buying something ever since she learned Lien could be gather by killing Grimm. She probably bought random 40k Warhammer stuff to quote, unquote 'Slay heretics for the God-Emperor'.

* * *

 **[ Present Time, Above Forever Falls ]**

 **Adam Cry [Shot Down] White Fang Pilot**

 **+500 Lien +500 EXP**

' _There goes another enemy Pilot_ ' Adam thought to himself as he proceeded to fly above the skies. Countless times he had to avoid missiles to getting blown to bits, countless times he had tried to bomb the Fortress. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get close to the Fortress. The damn thing had too many AA guns on it for him to even attempt to get close to it. However, as he was attempting to dive bomb for what seemed the 20th time, he saw something peculiar appear.

 _Haxor404 [Shot Down] White Fang Pilot_

' _What the hell? Another Gamer?_ '

 _EliteBoy [Shot Down] White Fang Pilot_

 _Sgt. Kelly [Bombed] White Fang_ _Crew member_

 _Firearm [Bombed] White Fang_ _Crew member_

Adam lowered his aircraft to see the most spectacular sight of all… Thousands of aircraft of different Eras attacking the White Fang Fortress. Hell, he even saw a few TIE fighters in the mix somewhere in there. Tis' was a beautiful sight to see, red lasers and machine gun fire clashing against each other in an utmost spectacular fashion. However, something caught his attention, down below was a Vertibird from Fallout 4 drop Brotherhood Of Steel knights onto the Fortress.

He heard something akin to voice chat directly in his ear. A HUD appeared in front of him, with other player's usernames appearing above aircraft. He could tell the difference between a bot immediately and players, bots having regular names, and players…. Well, they have unusual names to say the least. While he was distracted, a White Fang Pilot managed to get behind him, before the Pilot could get to fire his weapons, a Gamer took him out.

 **[ _Thanks for the assist_ ]** Adam typed into a floating keyboard in front of him, using one of his hands.

 **[ _np_ ] -Shadowdude1337**

When Adam turned his attention back to the BOS Knights, he noticed how the Flying Fortress was on fire before he got a notification.

 **[Emergency Event Completed!]**

 **[ Rewards : 500,000 EXP ]**

 **[ 10,000,000 Lien ]**

 **[ Specialized Airplane of Choice ]**

He got a flurry of Global text messages saying 'GG' or whatever other gamers used. He got a invite to a group.

 **[You have been invited to the 'Remnant Defense Force']**

 **[Merge Factions? Y/N]**

As Adam read the text that appeared in front of his plane, he couldn't help but feel something was… off.

* * *

 **[Beacon Field Trip, 'Forever Falls' Episode]**

After the incident with Jaune and the Ursa Major, Ruby decided to go check to see if any other Grimm were in the area, besides, she was eager to be out having been cooped up in her dorm room studying with Wiess. When she got far enough from the group, she started to head back before hearing something peculiar. She looked up to see something… odd for a lack of a better word. She saw a grey bubble above the treetops along with what sounded like… gunfire?

 **[WARNING : Due to unknown circumstances, you have unlocked the 'Gamer' Ability]**

"Gah!" Ruby fell back onto her butt, it wasn't everyday that you saw a giant screen saying you were a real-life videogame character. Nevertheless, she would have to tell someone about this later...

* * *

 **Whelp, here the chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it... (Writing this was a pain in the ass) I had envisioned a better chapter, but alas, my imagination could not be converted to a text document. It would be SO much better if I could type out what I had in mind. Riperoni. (Check out my other story, it need love ;-;)**

 **Now ONTO COMMENTS!**

 **Shit, I forgot where I left off. OH WELL!**

ImBoredSoITypeShit

BLYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD

 **SUKA BLYAAAADDDD!**

 **Firearm Legume - Jesus christ, that's alotta text. I'm not going to paste your comment here (sorry) because it would take up 20% of the story. But my friend, I appreciate for attributing to this story and helping me get even MORE ideas. Serious, just knowing you would be here makes me happy. Also, your chaos god, nurgle? Wouldn't he like, infect you with terrible diseases? I mean Slaanesh is- Wait, it steals your soul? Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have trusted Id4chan's definition. (Also to your Payday Comment it was in fact the AK47 Variant)**

Shashenka

Just finished reading through it and so far its great! Only criticism is you didn't make his ak turn into a warhammer and get a tt-33 or a Pm that transforms into a sickle!

 **Sorry ;-;**

R3active Paladin

The RWBY Bandit returns!

 **YES MY FRIEND! IT HAS RETURNED!**

faithasfuck

Приветственный товарищ

 **Shit, I knew this would happen. I regret making Adam Russian. -Goes to google translate-**

 **Oh, uh, welcome to you too.**

TopHatGuy

You should add some goat fucking islamic terrorists, then have them fucked by my Cheekium Breekium CB-40k Tank that shoots Lasers composed of Russian Bias.

 **Hrmm... Nah.**

Guest

This story has a lot of damn potential if I ever have read one! Pretty damn unique to if I must say, although it does need some improvements and Cannon timeline can go fuck itself for all I care!

 **:D**

Guest

We need to rekt that bitch Raven with a couple of hundred bandits versus her own!

 **Yes comrade. -Gets out kalashnikov- AHH NUU CHEEKI BREEKI IV DAMKE!**

 **THAT IS ENOUGH COMMENTS FOR NOW! Seriously, at this rate the comments are going to take up the entire story. It's like 20% of the story already.**

 **Stay Cheeki Breeki my friends, and I will see you next time!-Cloneguy**

 **(I hope Adam can deal with a Gamer!Ruby)**

 **Gopnik!Ruby : What about me you Cyki?**

 **SHIT RUN!**


	16. Sorry

**I'm sorry, lately I've been busy with school with such and I'm sure that some of you can relate. I appreciate how some of you have read the story and how much you have enjoyed it. Sadly… I have bad news for you. I'm thinking about putting this story on hold since 1. I don't have plot, 2. I'm busy with school. This doesn't mean I'm dead but… There's a chance I will not come back to this story. HOWEVER, there is SOME good news.**

 **I'm creating a NEW story with the main character(s) as ME and my friend, (Different friend than StarShadow) AND I'm allowing anyone who wants to take over allowed, No permission needed. Although, I do ask that you give the original story to me or let me have some credit. Anyways, This was Cloneguy. Signing off.**


End file.
